Pokesecundaria: La recta final
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: El directo Raichu había construido una secundaria ideal para los pokémon… lo que nunca se imaginó fue que le ocultaron la verdad. Los verdaderos secretos están por revelarse, la maldad re-nacerá; mientras que los iniciales viven sus cotidianas pero divertidas vidas escolares en su ultimo año antes de la graduación. Este es un fanfic del fanfic de Ghost-Walker250.
1. Un nuevo ciclo escolar

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este es un fanfic del fanfic de Ghost-Walker250 quien es la autora de pokesecundaria.

Si no han leido pokesecundaria los invito a que lo lean primero.

pokesecundaria fue creado por: Ghost-Walker250.

Bien, si ya quedo eso completamente claro ¡Ghost-walker250 creo pokesecundaria y este es solo un fanfic! podemos comenzar.

* * *

Aquel lunes de la primera semana de clases de la primaria. Los padres de Quilava estaban algo ocupados, y no tendrían tiempo de llevar al pequeño Cyndaquil a su primer día de escuela. Asi que mandaron a Quilava con él. Y no era malo, solo tenía que dejar al enano en su salón, entregar sus utensilios escolares y después podría regresar a casa a seguir durmiendo.

—Quilava, estoy cansado —se quejó el Cyndaquil de camino.

—Debiste haber dormido más temprano anoche, enano —dijo Quilava.

—No pude —se justificó el pequeño.

—La misma historia todas las vacaciones, animo enano, vas a volver a ver a tus amigos y creo que quería entrar al coro este año —dijo Quilava.

—Sí, voy a segur tus pasos y me volveré cantante —anunció Cyndaquil orgulloso.

—Hasta quizás me superes —dijo Quilava algo divertido con la idea.

Cyndaquil y Quilava no tardaron en llegar a la primaria, lo hicieron con tiempo de sobra, Al entrar al salón de su hermanito Cyndaquil se encontró con su amiga Torchi y Prince, el sobrino de Prinplup, los tres jugueteaban mientras llegaban los demás iniciales. Quilava solo le dejo los útiles a la maestra, Luego de que el nombre de Cyndaquil sea anotado, Quilava se acercó a su hermanito para despedirse de él.

—Oye enano, nos vemos en casa, buena suerte —le dijo frotándole la cabeza.

—Adios Quilava —se despidió el enano.

Y a Quilava le llegó un sentimiento nostálgico de cuando él y sus amigos estaban en la primaria. Entonces vio a un grupo curioso de alumnos ingresar al salón. Un pequeño búho con un corbatín de hojas, un felino con cara algo malhumorada que bostezaba con pequeñas chispas brotando de su pelaje, y un niño foca que parecía querer hacer reír a su dos acompañantes.

Quilava salió del salón escuchando como su hermanito se presentaba con esos nuevos niños.

—Hola soy popplio, pero me pueden decir popi, ella es Liten, el esférico es Rowlet, somos de la región de Alola —se presentaba el tipo agua de los tres…

Quilava entonces caminando solo un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza "también abra chicos nuevos en nuestra clase…"

Fin.

¡No! Este no puede ser el fin, ¡me niego! Pokésecudaria no puede terminar… Un momento, no tiene que terminar exactamente :D estamos en fanfiction ¿verdad? LOL.

Eso solo quiere decir una cosa ¡Poder del Fanfiction actívate!

* * *

Charmeleon está dormido tranquilamente cuando de repente suena el reloj despertador. Un nuevo ciclo escolar, ya solo falta un año para la graduación, el tipo fuego está un poco decepcionado porque ya se le acabaron las vacaciones para seguir desvelándose a altas horas de la noche y ser holgazán. De forma lenta abre los ojos… ¡un ninja se localiza en su techo!

—¡Frogadier que Giratinas haces en mi cuarto! —Charmeleon sospecha de quien se trata.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuando ayer exactamente a las 6:45 P.M. entraste a cierta tienda? —Baja del techo— encontré este artefacto que se usa en actos indecentes —le muestra la evidencia; antes había examinado todo su cuarto— sobre todo a nuestra edad, te recuerdo lagartija calenturienta que mi hermana está bajo mi cuidado y no permitiré que tus trucos sucios de canalla manchen su pureza.

—Si antes estabas mal ahora con las hormonas estas peor, ¿Cómo me crees capaz de faltarle el respeto a Braix? Yo jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera, es el amor de mi vida, el indecente aquí es "hasta las rocas son sexy", al parecer se consiguió una novia y vaya la ironía es una tipo roca… esos dos van demasiado rápido, tenía vergüenza de comprar "el artefacto indecente" así que me pidió a mí que lo comprara por él a cambio de un favor a futuro y si me disculpas tengo que llegar a tiempo a la pokesecundaria para recibir a mi novia… —es interrumpido.

—¡Kirlia! Lo siento futuro cuñado pero el deber me llama —sale por la ventana— por favor Kirlia perdóname por olvidarme de ti ¡soy el peor novio del mundo! —el tipo agua sale a toda velocidad.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? Ya hasta se me había olvidado lo raro que es —ve el reloj despertador tirado en el suelo: las 4 A.M.— ¡Frogadier! —Odia despertarse muy temprano.

En unos departamentos. Dartrix duerme tranquilamente en su habitación cuando de repente es despertado por su madre para que vaya a desayunar.

—Justin ya despiértate que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela —se lo recuerda su progenitora.

—Sí, primer día de escuela… ya se acabaron las vacaciones y tendré nuevos amigos por conocer —es lo que dice el tipo planta-volador cantando; es un fanático de la música y el cantar es su pasión.

De forma veloz Dartrix se acomoda su mechón que sobresale de su cabeza, se viste de forma muy llamativa e híper-moderna con mucho gel en la cabeza, se hecha perfume y demás cosas que ni al caso.

—Yo soy Dartrix el mejor pokémon de todos, yo soy el mejor cantante del mundo —lo dice cantando— no hay nadie que se me compare, a la hora de cantar, soy el número uno, no hay quien se me compare, voy a arrasar con todo el mundo… ¡abran paso al campeón… que ya llego! Y ese… soy… ¡yo!

6:00 A.M. Luego de desayunar y terminarse de arreglar el tipo planta-volador sale de su departamento al mismo tiempo que su mejor amiga: Brionne, que es su vecina. En el pasado fueron a diferentes escuelas pero ahora han decidido por fin ir a la misma institución estudiantil: la pokesecundaria.

—Hola Justin, hoy te ves muy bien —comenta la tipo agua en cuanto ve a su vecino y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—Gracias Brenda, es el primer día de escuela, lo menos que quiero lograr es un mal primer impacto —responde con mucha idolatría.

—Buen pues vamos a la parada del camión que luego nos deja —se lo recuerda la tipo agua.

—Perdón ¿dijiste algo? —El tipo planta-volador no deja de contemplarse en su espejo de mano.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir —responde casi gritando Brionne pero logra aguantar el enojo.

—No hay problema —baja despacio desde el quinto piso con la ayuda de sus alas— ¡vamos Branda que nos deja el camión!

—Tranquilízate Brenda, no hay motivo para ser consumida por emociones negativas —la última vez que exploto la expulsaron de la escuela— inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

Ya en el camión. Los dos iniciales de Alola se encontraron con el último que falta en su trio: Torracat que no permitió que nadie se sentara al lado suyo ya que lo está reservando para alguien en especial.

—Hola Brenda, vaya que hoy te ves muy bien, por favor siéntate a mi lado —propone el tipo fuego cambiándose al asiento pegado a la ventana.

—Lo siento Anthony pero ahorita acompaño a Justin y no me sentiría cómoda que se alejara de mí… —es interrumpida.

—Gracias Zucaritas por eso te quiero tanto —Dartrix se sienta al lado del inicial de tipo fuego; deja muy sorprendidos a los otros dos iniciales.

—Bueno voy a buscar asiento —es lo único que se le ocurre dice a Brenda.

—No te preocupes —Torracat se baja de su asiento— puedes tomar mi asiento.

—Pero —la inicial de tipo agua ve que no hay asientos disponibles— te vas a quedar parado.

—No te preocupes, por favor acepta mi asiento, no me gusta verte estando en el pasillo —es lo que responde el inicial de tipo fuego.

—Justin eso fue muy grosero de tu parte —le comenta molesta a su amigo; luego de aceptar el lugar de Anthony.

—Perdón ¿dijiste algo? —Dartrix se encuentra distraído en el juego de la culebrita en su teléfono móvil.

El pobre de Torracat se queda en el pasillo durante el resto del viaje siendo apretado por los demás pasajeros que tampoco tienen un lugar para sentarse.

Las 7:00 A.M. Inicia la primera hora de clase; todos están disfrutando de los ya clásicos 10 minutos del profesor Swampert. Wartortle imagina siendo el novio de Warly, quien está ganándole a Croconaw en vencidas. En eso Charmeleon y Braixen llegan juntos.

—Lagartija calenturienta, Frogadier ya me conto lo que planeas hacer —el inicial de tipo agua no logra resistir el echárselo en cara.

—¿tú también lo mal interpretaste? Bueno de ti no es sorpresa, acepta que sigues celoso porque yo tengo una novia y tú no —el inicial de tipo fuego de Kanto sabe que a su amigo le molesta el noviazgo perfecto que tiene.

—Algún día lagartija, algún día las cosas van a cambiar —Wartortle está harto de que a Charmeleon no haya sufrido por amor o que siempre le salgan bien las cosas.

—A todo esto ¿por qué Warly está jugando vencidas con Croconaw? —Pregunta Braixen.

—Lo que pasa es que Croconaw me estaba contando que ahora que va al gimnasio a entrenar, ahora se siente tan fuerte que le puede ganar a cualquier y que ninguna chica lo puede derrotar, Warly logro escucharlo y pues lo reto a unas vencidas —explica el inicia de tipo agua de Kanto.

—Pues Croconaw no debió decir eso —comenta la inicial de tipo fuego de Kalos— ¿Por qué no podrá mantener la mandíbula cerrada con lo que piensa?

—Ya vez como tiene la lengua de floja —es lo que dice Wartortle.

De repente en la entrada de la institución estudiante aparece un Decidueye de forma impresionante; aterriza en el suelo con mucho estilo luego de volar desde su casa.

—Pokesecundaria, hace muchos años que no ingreso a este lugar, se siente la maldad en el ambiente… él volverá para la confrontación final —se dice a sí mismo el tipo planta-fantasma.

—Profesor Decidueye, un gusto el tenerlo este año en la pokesecundaria —aparece rápidamente el director de tipo eléctrico como si ya lo estuviera esperando.

—Directo Raichu, espero que este sea un gran año, por cierto, aun no me dan mi horario —comenta.

—No se preocupe, aquí mismo lo tengo —le entrega una hoja— va llegando un poco tarde a su primera clase al parecer.

—Sí, perdón por la tardanza pero aun no me acostumbro a la ubicación de mi nuevo lugar de trabajo —responde el nuevo profesor.

—Lo entiendo, si quiere puede faltar el primer día —propone el tipo eléctrico.

—¡Nunca! Es mi deber como maestro educar a las nuevas generaciones, y pienso que el ejemplo es la mejor forma que los alumnos tienen para contemplar un modelo a seguir… es por eso que no puedo faltar a la clase —responde el profesor Decidueye con orgullo y frialdad.

—Bueno, como guste profesor —es lo último que dice el director Raichu.

En el estacionamiento de la pokesecundaria. Prinplup llega en limusina, le abre la puerta su mayordomo personal: un Raticate de Alola.

—Vamos llegando tarde a clases amo —informa.

—No te preocupes Ezequiel, el profesor Swampert siempre llega tarde y como hoy es primer día con más razón llegara tarde —es lo que responde el inicial de tipo agua de Sinnoh.

—Bueno pero le aconsejo que nos apuremos en llegar —el mayordomo personal de Prinplup lleva cargando tanto su mochila como la de su amo.

Hace no mucho los padres de Prinplup se volvieron extremadamente rico, tanto que cambiaron su pequeña mansión por otra mucho más grande y en una de las zonas residenciales más prestigiosas de toda la cuidad.

En eso al salón por mera casualidad los 3 iniciales de Sinnoh entran al mismo tiempo: son los últimos que faltaban de llegar a excepto de un tipo agua; no hay rastros de Frogadier, Grovyle y Servine discuten por cualquier tontería, Quilava no deja de pensar en Glaceon… metiéndose en su vida privada sin su consentimiento, Grotle habla por teléfono con Leafeon, Dewott reprobó el año lo que deja el camino libre a Pignite y Devi de ser menos discretos, Marshtomp no deja de mirar: una foto en su celular de su roca amada y Combusken entra por la ventana.

—Lo que faltaba, otro Frogadier —Charmeleon no puede soportar tanta rareza.

—¿Qué pasa Combusken? —Pregunta Grotle algo preocupado.

—No lo van a creer, ¡nos van a cambiar de profesor! —Todos se quedan impresionados— y tenemos nuevos compañeros —comienza el alboroto.

—¿Y que no podías entrar como la gente normal? —El tipo fuego sigue cuestionándolo.

—El Mega-guerrero Blaziken no tiene tiempo para entrar por las puertas, literal porque aquí viene el profe Decidueye ¡el más estricto en cuestión de puntualidad y lo tenemos a la primer hora! oh bueno, eso me han contado —Comienza a comer de su maíz dulce por los nervios de todos los rumores que rondan a ese catedrático.

—Combusken deja de comer tan compulsivamente que te vas a volver un Snorlax —le regaña Servine.

—¡No puedo! —Sigue comiendo— ¡Nos vamos directito al mundo distorsión! —El tipo fuego-lucha se deja caer en el suelo y se cubre el rostro con sus alas.

—Que no funda el pánico, debemos calmarnos que enloquecer no nos lleva a nada —Ivysaur intenta tranquilizar la situación.

De repente Frogadier entra por el ducto de ventilación.

—Cada año se pone más raro —Charmeleon nunca le gustaron las rarezas del tipo agua.

—Compañeros iniciales ya tengo los datos recabados —arroja la foto del nuevo profesor a la vista de todos— este es nuestro nuevo catedrático, es estricto en la puntualidad y la razón por la que no ha llegado es porque le avisaron de última hora, de tipo planta-fantasma de la región de Alola, es altamente frio, calculador, inteligente, serio, no expresa un sentimiento más allá del enojo, es indiferente casi todo el tiempo, no le gusta el helado de vainilla ¡de vainilla dije! Y lo más importante… odia el amor —Frogadier hace mucho énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

—¡¿A quién no le gusta el helado de vainilla?! —Croconow no lo puede creer.

—Es lo que dije la primera vez que me entere —Frogadier había espiado en la sala de maestros.

—A mí —Warly por fin derrota a su adversario.

—Vaya por fin terminaron con su ridícula competencia —es lo que menciona Grovyle.

—No es justo, me distraje, que se repita —el inicial de tipo agua de Johto siente que pierde de forma muy tramposa.

—¿La nena berrinchuda quiere revancha? —Warly no desaprovecha la oportunidad para ofender sutilmente a su derrotado adversario.

Entonces 3 nuevos pokémon ingresan al salón: los iniciales de Alola; Torracat, Brionne y Dartrix.

—Hola mi nombre es Justin, y soy un Dartrix —saluda el tipo planta-volador.

—Me llamo Brenda, y soy una Brionne —se presenta la tipo agua.

—Yo soy Anthony, el Torracat… —es lo que dice el tipo fuego.

—Pero le pueden decir el Zucaritas —Dartrix interrumpe a su compañero.

Apenas van a devolver el saludo los iniciales pero no hay tiempo porque por fin llega el susodicho profesor Decidueye con una música tétrica de fondo. Todo el mundo se coloca en su respectivo asiento.

—Alumnos, siéntense —coloca su portafolio en la mesa; mira directamente al pizarrón y les da la espalda— yo soy el maestro Decidueye, vamos a poner las cosas claras —empieza a escribir en el pizarrón— el examen vale el 100% de su calificación final, ¿entendieron?, pero no solo es eso, si no entregan los trabajos no tienen derecho a examen, si desobedecen una de mis reglas no tienen derecho a examen, si no cumplen con la mayoría de las asistencia no tienen derecho a examen ¿les quedo claro? —se escucha un ligero vocifero— les dije ¡quedo claro!

—Si profesor ¡Decidueye! —Todos los iniciales aceptan

—Bien —ve que sus alumnos; están dispersos en todo el salón— 1° regla, nada de revoltura de género, machos a la izquierdas y hembras a la derecha ¡pero ya!

Todos los iniciales obedecen sin objeción a su nuevo profesor que emana un aura de "no molestar o será lo último que harás en tu patética vida" y aun no conocen cuando el profesor está realmente enojado.

—segunda regla, nada de parejas en mi clase —el profesor de tipo planta-fantasma ya tiene bien identificado quienes tienen parejas; los únicos que se salvan de su mirada casi asesina son Prinplup, Warly y Dartrix— tercera regla, una vez que pase lista tienen falta los que no contesten a tiempo y no hay retardos, cuarta regla pobre de los que vea demostrando muestras de amor frente a mis ojos y tengo buena vista, quinta regla no se come en el salón —se fija claramente sobre Combusken; quien sigue comiendo a escondidas— sexta regla nada de celulares, séptima quien interrumpa mi clase descubrirá lo que se siente ser un pokémon fantasma, octava regla quien comente puras pendejadas no volverá a ver la luz del sol, decima regla quien se duerma en el salón no vuelve a despertar… jamás —sigue diciendo reglas durante el resto de la clase— ¡regla final! Quien copie en el examen, conocerán el nivel de enojo que puedo llegar a alcanzar… —se escucha el timbre de la campana— pueden retirarse por hoy porque la clase ha terminado.

Enseguida el profesor Decidueye se retira del salón y todos los iniciales apenas asimilan lo que acaban de experimentar. Entonces el salón empieza a llenarse con muchos alumnos: las hermanas Eevee, Seadra, Kirlia, Gyarados, Milotic, Lola, Lucario, Lopunny, Cinccino, Persian, Horckrow, Weepinbell, Noctwol, Ezequiel, Clefairy, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hawlucha, Heracross y Fletchinder; que son los que ahora conforman el denominado grupo A.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿porque nos invaden los no iniciales? —Comenta Croconaw algo sorprendido.

—Por si no lo saben, este año hay cambios, por lo que ahora tenemos cinco grupos de cincuenta alumnos y esto será así en todas las clases —le responde Clefairy; que son de los pocos que se enteraron del cambio.

—¿Ósea que tendremos que soportarte todo el tiempo? —Pregunta el mismo inicial de agua de Jotho.

—¿Eeh? —Clefairy nunca se ha considerado alguien insoportable, al contrario, piensa que es una excelente amiga; por lo que ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

En eso Fletchinder se junta con Braixen y le dice:

—Braix, no lo puedo creer, vamos a tener clases juntas como en Kalos.

—Sí, vamos Fletchinder siéntate a mi lado —propone la inicial de tipo fuego de Kalos.

Ezequiel se sienta al lado de Prinplup y los demás iniciales ubicados hasta adelante, las hermanas Eevee se junta en una esquina, los tipo lucha se reúnen en la esquina opuesta, y el grupo formado por: Clefairy, Cinccino y Lopunny, se sientan en medio del salón; nadie lo puede creer, tendrán que pasar todo un año estudiando junto a las chicas más odiosas de toda la pokesecundaria.

No hay tiempo para socializar porque el profesor Alakazam: el más inteligente de todos los catedráticos, llega sin perder un segundo más, ahora este va a ser su nuevo profesor de matemáticas.

—Hola alumnos, debido a problemas administrativos, no se les pudo avisar a tiempo a la mayoría de los nuevos cambios en su ofertas estudiantes. Pero básicamente así se van a quedar hasta la graduación, aquí tengo su nuevo horario ¿Quién se lo queda? —Es la explicación que da el profesor.

—Yo —La tipo hada no pierde el tiempo cuando se trata de tomar la iniciativa.

—Bien, si tienen alguna duda se la preguntan a Clefairy —le hace entrega del horario —pues entonces comencemos con la clase —el profesor Alakazam escribe en la pizarra; aritmética— bien, ¿alguien sabe cuáles son las operaciones operaciones básicas de las matemáticas?

—Son la suma, resta, multiplicación y división —Devi responde de forma veloz.

—Exacto, la aritmética es la rama de las matemáticas que estudia los números, sus propiedades y las cuatro operaciones fundamentales —el catedrático escribe los respectivos signos: + - * /; probablemente sus alumnos ya lo saben pero eso no le importa en lo más mínimo.

—Pero profesor eso es de pokeprimaria… mi hermanito está viendo eso —se queja Quilava porque los está tratando como si no lo supieran.

—Miren, estoy consciente que saben resolver mil ejercicios de suma, o quizás diez mil de resta, o cien mil de multiplicación o inclusive un millón de ejercicios de divisiones o fracciones. A mí me vale que sepan resolver una infinidad de problemas, lo que a mí me interesa es que comprendan lo que están haciendo, a mi realmente me desagrada este sistema de memorización que los obliga a encerrarse en su cuarto a resolver ejercicios hasta que les sangren las extremidades superiores con el solo objetivo de mecanizar las fórmulas matemáticas y puedan resolver problemas similares como si de robots se trataran. Por eso quiero saber que tanto comprender las bases de las matemáticas —es lo que responde el catedrático de tipo psíquico.

—Profesor y esto de las matemáticas ¿para qué nos sirven? —Lo que Charmeleon quiere decir es: ¡¿por qué Giratinas me obligan a estudiar estas cosas?!

—¿Por qué le quieres encontrar una utilidad?, ¿Qué no te basta con adquirir el conocimiento de las leyes que conforman nuestro interesante universo? Charmelen verdad, eres parte del equipo, ¿Por qué gastas tu valioso tiempo en ese pasatiempo tan primitivo y bestial? —Alakazam confronta a su alumno que se queda callado.

—Porque le es divertido y ¿Qué no lo ha visto? Tiene una pasión y entrega increíble hacia ese deporte —es lo que responde Croconaw por su amigo que es exactamente lo que piensa.

—¡Pues las matemáticas también son divertidas!, entretenidas e intensas, ¡¿Qué nadie de ustedes tiene una verdadera pasión por las matemáticas?! —Todo el salón se queda sin palabras— entonces no sé qué están haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en algo que no les gusta, les aseguro que si no los obligaran a estar aquí, ¡este salón no estaría lleno! —pasan unos segundos de silencio incomodo— pueden salir, la clase ha terminado por hoy.

Entonces todos aprovechan el resto de la hora para socializar o perder el tiempo en otras cosas más triviales. En cambio el profesor Alakazam se queda replanteándose un montón de cosas que piensa en su cabeza.

—Pobre profesor Alakazam, el solo quería enseñarnos matemáticas y ¿Cómo le respondimos? Con nuestra flojera para aprender.

En la entrada de la poké-secundaria ingresa al lugar la maestra Masquerain, pero es entretenida por un Bisharp bien vestido y se le nota muy formal.

—Disculpe ¿usted es la encargada del taller de teatro? —Pregunta el tipo siniestro-acero.

—Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Pregunta la tipo bicho-volador.

—Pues me encanto la obra que presentaron, el fantasma de la ópera, me gustaría que la volvieran a presentar pero en una fiesta privada —propone el Bisharp.

—Pues no estoy segura de aceptar, para empezar todos mis estudiantes deben estar de acuerdo —es lo que responde la encargada del teatro.

—Bueno, si quiere en la tarde en el restaurante el Farfetch'd junto con los esterales de la obra, y allí me dan la respuesta —el Bisharp se va; al parecer es un pokemon muy ocupado.

Posteriormente la profesora Masquerain se encuentra con Glaceon y le comenta lo sucedido.

Más tarde todos se localizan en el área asignada para la educación física: siendo su instructor el tan conocido Slaking; por su manía de hacer correr hasta el hartazgo a todos lo que considera débil y solo entrenar a los sobrevalorados. Charmeleon y Combusken entrenan sus ataques con la ayuda de su instructor mientras todos tienen que dar vueltas a toda la cancha durante el resto de la hora.

Luego de un rato Monferno no se resiste y decide preguntar sobre el extraño objeto que tiene Torracat:

—¿Anthony que es lo que tras en la pata?

—¿Esto? Es mi anillo Z, en el contiene mi cristal Z de tipo fuego, con esta cosa mis ataques de dicho tipo aumentan un montonal —es lo que responde el inicial de tipo fuego de Alola.

—Entonces creo que no deberías estar corriendo con nosotros, tu lugar es con los más fuertes de la clase y te doy todo mi apoyo —

—Oye tienes razón, ya me canse de dar vueltas —cambia de dirección hacia el instructor— ¡oiga profesor Slaking yo no pertenezco al grupo de los debiluchos!

En eso tanto Prinplup como Grotle se le quedan viendo a Monferno con cara de: ¿ahora qué es lo que estas tramando?

—¿Que? Solo quería darle ánimos y un fuerte empujón al nuevo para que no se sintiera excluido —es lo que responde el inicial de tipo fuego-lucha a los otros 2 iniciales de Sinnoh al notar que le miran como acusándolo de algo.

El profesor Slaking tiene que parar el entrenamiento con sus 2 alumnos estrella: Charmeleon y Combusken; por el inicial e fuego de Alola que no lo deja trabajar a gusto.

—Oye gatita ¡¿te dije que dejaras de correr?! —Se queja el machista instructor.

—Pero profe yo no pertenezco a la prole, mi lugar es aquí en el equipo de fuerza ¡los más poderosos de toda la escuela! —es lo que dice Torracat.

—Mira gatita mal agradecida regrésate con las demás fracasadas o te repruebo en este mismo instante —el profesor Slaking odia cuando sus alumnos no hacen lo que él ordena.

Para la suerte del inicial de tipo fuego de Alola el líder del equipo de fuerza pasa casualmente por allí cuando logra ver todo el alboroto, Gabite reconoce al inicial nuevo que se acaba de meter en problemas con el instructor y decide usar su influencia del alumno más poderoso de toda la pokesecundaria.

—Oye ¿tú eres Torracat del internado para machos? —El tipo dragón-tierra ya lo conoce desde hace tiempo.

—El mismo en persona —es lo que dice.

—Genial —ve el anillo Z— es lo que creo que es… ¿puedo tocarlo? —Pregunta Gabite al contemplar el cristal Z.

—No —responde tajante el inicial de Alola de tipo fuego.

—Señor Slaking tiene que aceptar a este chico en el equipo —el líder del equipo de fuerza no puede creer que Anthony quiere entrarle y no piensa perder la oportunidad de tenerlo dentro.

—El equipo ya está completo, además que ya tenemos a varios tipos fuego en el equipo —cuestiona el instructor sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Qué no lo comprender? Es fuerte, es más deja que batalle conmigo para que compruebe de lo que le hablo —Gabite en verdad que lo quiere en el equipo de fuerza.

—De acuerdo, si me convence veré que puedo hacer —es lo que contesta el profesor de educación física.

—Oye pero ¿Qué no te habías salido del equipo de fuerza? —Pregunta Anthony.

—Por favor borrón y cuenta nueva, no quiero hablar del pasado —es lo que dice el tipo dragón-tierra.

—¡¿y que esperan a que su autor favorito publique?! Terminen lo que empezaron —exige el instructor Slaking que el combate es para hoy.

—Bien Torracat no te contengas conmigo, yo soy el más poderoso de toda la escuela así que por favor usa toda tu fuerza —el lider del equipo de fuerza está seguro que no va a ser una pelea para nada fácil.

Ambos pokémon acuerdan hacer un combate ahora mismo como Slasking de árbitro. Entonces ya todo listo tanto Torracat como Gabite se posición en un campo de combate para iniciar con la pelea; los 2 se miran frente a frente por varios segundos mientras piensan en una estrategia y esperan a que la batalla inicie oficialmente.

—¡Comiencen! —El profesor Slaking da inicio al combate: GabiteVsTorracat.

Enseguida Anthony ataca a su contrincante mordiéndole con sus colmillos envueltos en llamas, Gabite por el contrario resiste bien la agresión y en cambio opta por ejecutar el movimiento de Tormenta de arena para tener el campo de batalla a su favor. El tipo dragón-tierra hace brillas sus garras de un verde muy intenso y con eso golpea fuertemente a su adversario alejándolo de él, enseguida Torracat realiza el movimiento de Fuego fatuo sobre su oponente ya que sabe perfectamente que su fuerte son los ataques de categoría física; el plan falla debido a que el líder del equipo de fuerza a usado Excavar, aunque el inicial de Alola de tipo fuego intenta localizarlo la verdad que no logra encontrarlo y con la presencia de la arena interfiriendo con su campo visual tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos. De forma sorpresiva Gabite golpea a su contrincante en cuanto sale de la tierra, Anthony termina muy golpeado y contra el suelo pero aun así se niega a perder; Usa mordisco pero falla ya que la tormenta de arena le restringe bastante la vista.

—¿Ya te rindes? —Pregunta Gabite a su muy lastimado adversario.

—¡No! —Torracat logra ubicarlo gracias a su excelente sentido del oído.

Sin dudarlo Anthony por fin logra su objetivo de quemar a su rival, acto seguido el nuevo inicial de Alola intenta usar Mordisco pero es golpeado en el rostro al instante por el Garra dragón por parte del líder del equipo de fuerza. Acto seguido Anthony decide ejecutar el último movimiento que le falta mostrar: Poder oculto pero falla por el Excavar de Gabite. Para su suerte la tormenta de arena se termina por lo que ahora puede ver todo el campo de batalla aunque de todos modos tampoco ayuda el hecho de que tu adversario se localiza bajo el suelo.

Por el otro lado con Dartrix. Este se la pasa toda la hora entre la sombra que proporcionan los arboles descansando sin que nadie lo vea mientras se contempla en el espejo.

—Hay pero que bonito soy, pero que bonito soy, como me quiero —lo dice Dartrix cantando— rayos siento una ganas tremendas de cantar cosas sin sentido.

La batalla GabiteVsTorraca se desarrolla detrás del inicial de tipo planta-volador de Alola mientras canta cosas sin pensarlo y de la forma más Random posible.

—Si con ganas te quedaste de seguir leyendo las cotidianas aventuras de los iniciales —Anthony se queda quieto y trata de anticiparse a su escondido contrincante— esas tramas de amor y amistad, y también el terror —Gabite finalmente sale de la tierra pero Torracat con unos extraordinarios reflejos logra esquivarlo— parecieran que van a cambiar las historia —el líder del equipo de fuerza con un cola tan dura como el acero trata de golpear su veloz rival; vaya y termina golpeando el campo de batalla dejando un gran cráter en el suelo— ¡y la aventura inicial! —el inicial de fuego de Alola se sube a la espalda de su oponente y lo muerde— los grandes momentos nunca van a acabar —Torracat ejecuta Poder oculto pero Gabite se defiende con su Cola de hierro— Ni la retirada de Ghost-walker250 o el final del fanfic, lo impedirá —el líder del equipo de fuerza nuevamente realiza el movimiento de Tormenta de arena— Pues con 15rodriguezaccion nada, nada, nada, detiene la historia ahora —el tipo dragón-tierra siente como la quemadura le baja salud a cada momento— En cada capítulo prometo superarme, en cada capítulo prometo superarme —Anthony sabe que se encuentra en clara desventaja pro lo que el pánico empieza a apoderarse de él y ejecuta una serie de Poder oculto hacia todas direcciones con esperanzas de dar en el blanco— Acabar la historia yo decidí, acabar la historia yo decidí —pero Gabite simplemente realiza Excavar para escapar de los mencionados ataques y al mismo tiempo realzar un movimiento que posiblemente termine con la pelea— Bajo el sol tenemos que soportar la aburrida cotidianidad —Torracat aunque se encuentra extremadamente agotado y cansado usa todas sus fuerzas para moverse de forma errática por todo el campo de batalla; es lo único que se le ocurre hacer— Pues la luna va a iluminar todas las noches de desvelo— Gabite sale de la tierra y sorpresa el plan de su contrincante da resultado y para colmo activa su tan poderoso movimiento Z— hacia el clímax vamos ya… de esta genial historia— el tipo dragón-tierra recibe de forma directa ese impresionante ataque que se le hace muy difícil aguantar el dolor; se queda atónito por todo el daño que recibe de parte de un movimiento de tipo fuego— y entusiasmo ¡poké-secundaria diré! —Dartrix deja de cantar.

Inclusive sale humo del cuerpo del tipo dragón-tierra, esté sabe perfectamente que es solo debido a esos tipos que sigue consciente luego de recibir tal tremendo poder por parte de ese poderoso Torracat, el líder del equipo de fuerza cae de rodillas… ¡pero aun no esta derrotado! Con mucho coraje y superación extraordinario logra remontar el combate, las quemaduras avanzan rápido sabe que tiene que terminar con el combate lo más pronto posible, ejecuta sus Garras dragón y se lanza al ataque ¡es el todo o nada! Por el lado de Antohny, tampoco es que quiera alargar más el combate debido a la tormenta de arena que a ese ritmo va a terminar acabar con su salud. Ambos adversarios se encuentran para la confrontación final ya que los 2 tienen poca energía para seguir ¡ahora o nunca! El inicial de tipo fuego de Alola ejecuta su Poder oculto de tipo hielo al mismo tiempo que el líder del equipo de fuerza acierta su Garra dragón; luego de unos segundos más la tormenta de arena se termina y revela que tanto Gabite como Torracat se encuentran inconscientes en el suelo.

—Declaro esto como un empate —sentencia el profesor Slaking.

Toda la pokésecundaria se reúne para contemplar lo que ha pasado; el nuevo inicial de tipo fuego ha derrotado al líder del equipo de fuerza: el pokémon más fuerte de toda la escuela.

A la hora del receso. Todos los iniciales junto con Abi, Leafeon y Fletchinder se reúnen para hablar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento como lo del nuevo profesor, la batalla de GabiteVsTorracat o inclusive los cambios en el sistema estudiantil, a excepción de los nuevos de Alola que todavía no se integran con los demás iniciales y tampoco se esfuerzan por lograrlo.

—Pues yo la verdad ya extrañaba reunirme con la banda —se expresa Monferno.

En eso llega Dewott que ahora que tiene que repetir el curso del año pasado ya solo tiene el receso para reunirse y estar al tanto de las locuras que siempre hacen los iniciales.

—Oigan ¿aun puedo reunirme con ustedes verdad? —Pregunta el inicial de tipo agua de Teselia.

—Vengase campeón, tenemos mucho que contarte —responde el tipo fuego-lucha de Sinnoh.

—¿Bien que es lo que ha pasado? —cuestiona Dewott antes de comer su emparedado.

—Es el catedrático de la primera hora, tenemos historia con él y nos exige llegar temprano, creo que al ritmo al que vamos… me temo que seguiremos tu camino Dewott —es lo que dice Frogadier

—El profesor Decidueye me da miedo —se expresa templando Leafeon.

—No te preocupes Leafeon aquí estoy para protegerte —Grotle también esta templado de miedo.

—Para mí que se hace el malote —comenta Warly sin mostrar mucho interés en el nuevo maestro.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien odie el helado de vainilla? —Croconaw sigue sin poder creerlo; se está comiendo su helado de vainilla.

—Aquí tengo los datos de sus antecedentes, al parecer no pasa más de la mitad de sus alumnos —informa Frogadier con una gráfica estadística.

—¿De dónde Giratinas sacaste toda esa información? —Pregunta muy preocupado Charmeleon por todo ese conocimiento que pareciera que ese tipo agua la saca de la nada.

—Eso es confidencia —es lo único que responde el inicial de tipo agua de Kalos; chocan manos él y Monferno por debajo de la mesa.

—Ya extraño al profesor Swampert, con él las cosas eran más normales —comenta Quilladin con nostalgia.

—Pues si ese tal profesor Decidueye es tan malo como dicen, pues ya no me siento tan mal por reprobador el año —es lo que dice Dewott.

De repente Fletchinder le quita el maíz dulce a su novio.

—Creo que ya comiste mucho de esto por hoy —le regaña.

—Por favor Fletchinder, este estrés que provoca el nuevo profesor solo lo puedo calmar comiendo de mi delicioso maíz dulce —Combusken se queja porque le quitaron su deliciosa comida.

—Te estas volviendo adicto al maíz dulce —aleja el maíz dulce.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Esto no es una cosa embriagante —trata de recuperarlo.

—Y es lo que más me preocupa, ¿no te das cuenta?

Ezequiel le trae la comida a Prinplup, después empieza a cortar dichos alimentos con los utensilios como de debe y por último se la entrega a su amo en la boca.

—No manches pajarotti, yo también quiero ser rico como tú y no saber en qué gastar el dinero —comenta el inicial de fuego de Sinnoh.

—Oye ¿cómo estuvo eso de que ahora tus padres son asquerosamente ricos? —Pregunta Grovyle

—Pues ya vez, al parecer mi padre se sacó la lotería con unos negocios que administra y tal parece que le fue de maravilla —es lo que responde Prinplup.

—Solo espero que no te vuelvas tan insoportable como antes —se expresa Bayleef.

—Descuiden, mis días de divo nunca más volverán, les demostrare a todos que el dinero no corrompe, es más ahora tengo más posibilidades de ayuda dar a la gente y demostrarle a todos lo humilde que puedo llegar a ser —es lo que dice el inicial de tipo agua de Sinnoh.

—Oigan y ¿Cómo ven al Torracat? —Pregunta Pignite interesado en lo que dirán.

—Pues a mí me sorprende que empatara con Gabite —responde Servine.

—Solo fue suerte —Charmeleon cuestiona ese empate según él: injusto.

—Pues si empato con el pokémon más fuerte de la escuela es porque debe ser fuerte —es la respuesta que da Devi.

—Yo quería ver ese combate —comenta Dewott.

—Yo me lo perdí por estar corriendo a lo loco —Quilladin se arrepiente de perderse, según por los detalles, ese épico combate.

—¿oigan y cuando integramos a los nuevos al club de los iniciales? —Propone Ivysaur.

—Y aún falta iniciar a Braixen —Grovyle les recuerda ese detalle.

—Espero que lo más pronto posible, ya tengo planeado la iniciación de este año —revela Wartortle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero por favor que no sea como la del año pasado —se queja el inicial de tipo fuego de Kanto.

—La nueva de tipo agua es muy sexy —expone el inicial de tipo agua-tierra.

—Marshtomp te recuerdo que ya tienes una novia —se lo recuerda Grotle.

—Así, es cierto —Marshtomp se desanima.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Quilava habla por teléfono— Glaceon, ya te dije que es incómodo pasar tiempo contigo a solo. No me importa que sea prestigioso, ¡no! —cuelga.

Mientras los iniciales siguen conversando por su parte Espeon socializa con el club de las insoportables y Umbreon se junta con los de su tipo; ya solo queda en la mesa que frecuentan las hermanas Eevee: Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon y Sylveon.

—¿Qué pues? Nuestro grupo se redujo a la mitad y eso de que Flareon esta vez no se juntó con los iniciales —habla Vaporeon dando un comentario sobre su situación actual.

—¿Y ese milagro? —Jolteon pregunta de forma directa y sin rodeos.

—Por el momento estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo que perder en cursis tonterías —responde Flareon sin sumarle mayor importancia.

—¿Es sobre la nueva obra original que estas escribiendo para este año? —La evolución de Eevee de tipo agua ayudo en el pasado a crear la idea principal de la nueva obra de teatro que están por presentar en el presente ciclo escolar.

—Así es, pero no logro encontrar a la maestra Masquerain por ningún lado y eso me desespera ¿saben en donde estará? —La evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego confirma que quiere llevar a la práctica su primera obra de teatro.

—Ni idea —responde Vaporeon haciendo un gesto que indica que lo piensa por un instante pero sin esforzarse en recodar.

—Negativo —contesta rápidamente la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico.

Entonces las 3 hermanas Eevee se dan cuenta que su hermana de tipo hada no está presente en la conversación.

—Pero qué fuerte es Gabite —comenta la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada sin darse cuenta que sus hermanas la están observando; estas empiezan a reír un poco— ¿Qué? —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Apoco estás hablando en serio? — Jolteon piensa que el tipo dragón-tierra no vale la pena.

—Pues conociendo sus antecedentes, ha tenido de novia a Milotic y Lopunny sino me equivoco: 2 de las chicas más hermosas y cotizadas de toda la poké-secundaria, por lo que puedo concluir que solo es un superficial que no le importa nada más allá de lo referente al equipo de fuerza por lo que no me gustaría tener algo con ese pokémon —es lo que dice Vaporeon.

—Flareon ayúdame —Sylveon pierde un poco de ayuda.

—A mí ni me veas, tú estás grandecita como para que esperes que siempre te apoye —suspira— bien, ya dejemos de lado lo de Sylveon y concentrémonos en la obra de teatro de este año —la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego saca los libretos de su mochila.

—¿Tu obra de teatro? —Es lo que dice Jolteon; ya casi se termina su desayuno.

—Lo importante aquí es triunfar y solo necesito la confirmación de la profesora para que mi sueño de dirigir mi propia obra de teatro se lleve a cabo —Flareon recuerda bien cuando vio su primera obra de teatro y desde ese día siempre sueña con dirigir su propio grupo de teatro profesional.

—Y espero que yo esté incluida en esos planes—la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico comenta de improviso

—Bueno vamos terminando el almuerzo que ya casi es hora —Vaporeon se da cuenta en su reloj que pronto se va a acabar el recreo.

—Yo ya me lo termine —le responde Jolteon.

Mientras tanto con los iniciales: Torracat, Brionne y Dartrix. Ellos almuerzan separados de las demás iniciales porque son los nuevos y aún no se les da el juntarse con los de su clase.

—¿Pero qué locura están diciendo ahora? —El inicial de fuego de Alola escucha atentamente la conversación de los iniciales; lo único que consigue entender es una serie de vivencias y experiencias, inserte todos los dramas amorosos de los iniciales aquí, de lo que han vivido en la poké-secundaria hasta la actualidad— ¿Quién es el enano? Y Prinplup tiene un hermano llamado Prince… no entiendo nada.

—Oye Justin ¿Anotaste la tarea de matemáticas? —La inicial de agua de Alola pregunta; se da cuenta que Dartrix se encuentra distraído contemplando a las hermanas Eevee.

—Son tan hermosa —se da cuenta más tarde que temprano que lo llaman— perdón. ¿Dijiste algo?

—Eres increíble, siempre es lo mismo contigo —Brionne se enoja y le vuelve a dirigir la palabra por lo pronto.

—¿Ahora que hice? —Le pregunta el inicial de tipo planta-volador a su compañero de Alola.

—Cállate búho emo que no me dejas escuchar —Torracat en serio que se engancha sin remedio por todas las historias de los iniciales— no lo puedo creer, los iniciales de aquí son todos unos loquillos… ¡Gracias Arceus por traerme hasta esta grandiosa escuela!

—Anthony baja la voz, no nos convive hacer el ridículo —lo regaña Brenda.

—El ridículo aquí es otro —el inicial de fuego de Alola le indica que el otro inicial de Alola hace algo impresionante: es rechazado por Flareon.

—Justin ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Brionne empieza a cansarse de las ocurrencias de su compañero.

—De todas las hermanas Eevee, escogió a la que menos debió decirle eso —comenta Anthony luego de darle un gran mordisco a su emparedado— si hubiera puesto atención a la conversación de los iniciales hubiera sabido que tiene un carácter muy fuerte y que tiene una relación con Zoroark… —lo piensa tantito— ¿O era con el enano?

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —Le pregunta la inicial de Alola de tipo agua.

—Por favor, es de lo único que hablan los iniciales, de sus vidas amorosas, que si están juntos, que si se separaron, que si fue sorpresa tal relación que si la otra es más perfecta que la perfección misma, que si por fin cierta pareja luego de mucho siempre si se formó que si hasta el "las tipo roca son sexy" tiene una novia de dicho tipo, en fin, muchas cosas —es lo que dice Anthony.

—Me rechazaron —Dartrix no deja de llorar y hacerse la víctima.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Brionne trata de consolar a su amigo— si llegas así de la nada hasta da miedo.

—Justin te recomiendo que te olvides de Flareon y te concentres en encontrar una forma de unirse a los iniciales —propone el inicial de Alola de tipo fuego.

—Enterado —el inicial de Alola sale volando hasta llegar a la mesa de los demás iniciales —Hola soy Justin —los saluda.

—Este no tiene remedio —dice el Torracat con una pata en el rostro — lo primero que digo… lo primero que hace.

—¡Perfecto! —Dartrix regresa con sus amigos de Alola— dicen que está todo bien y que nos aceptan.

—Perfecto, me sorprende tu poder de convencimiento —el inicial de fuego de Alola de ilusiona bastante por la noticia.

—Sabía que Dartrix no puede ser solo decepción —comenta la inicial de agua de Alola.

—El único problema es que tendremos que aceptar la iniciación ¿alguien sabe que es eso? —Sentencia el inicial de tipo planta-volador.

—Claro la iniciación, debemos reunir en la casa del raro para ayudarlo a ser normal —el Torracat lo piensa un poco— ¿o era vestirse por dos días del sexo opuesto? Como sea, espero que nos vaya bien.

—Pues entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Reunámonos con los demás iniciales —propone la Brionne segura de sí misma; pero suena la campana— o ir al salon de clases, es igual —se decepciona.

Luego todo los iniciales se dirige directo a la quinta hora de clase: ingles con el profesor Gumshoos. Todo es un alboroto, sobre todo con los iniciales, el club de las fastidiosas crean sus planes, los tipos lucha se ponen de acuerdo para reunirse después de clases y los de Alola siguen sin integrarse plenamente con los demás iniciales.

—Me lleva, ya quiero tener nuestra primera locura con los demás iniciales para poder entrar en la conversación —es lo que dice el inicial de fuego de Alola con la cara pegada en su pupitre.

—Miren hice un avioncito de papel —Dartrix lo arroja muy lejos— ¡vuela avioncito vuela!

—¿Pero qué? —Choca contra Gyarados antes de salir por la ventana— ¡¿de quién es esto?!

—Mejor me escondo —el tipo planta volador de Alola sale del salón.

—Voy por él —el Torracat ya está harto de lo aburrido que esta esto.

El pokémon Gato fuego no logra localizar a su compañero de Alola por ningún lado por más que lo busca, pero lo que si logra encontrarse con Flareon y como ella es muy cercana a los iniciales aprovecha para entablar una conversación.

—Hola soy Anthony el nuevo de Alola —saluda cordialmente el Torracat al ver a la Flareon.

—¿Hola? Mira ahorita no tengo tiempo para rechazarte como lo hice con él otro inicial de Alola —la tipo fuego asume que es por eso que le habla.

—No, mira, lo que pasa es que quiero unirme al teatro —no se le ocurre una mejor manera de alargar esa conversación tan incómoda.

—En serio que no tengo tiempo, estoy buscando a la maestra Masquerain en estos momentos —la Flareon empieza a impacientarse bastante.

—Bueno, podríamos buscar juntas, además no sé para que la buscar si tenemos clase con ella.

—¿Qué? —la tipo fuego no está al tanto de ese dato.

—Sí, de hecho tenemos con ella las últimas dos horas, la información está en nuestra cuenta escolar de internet.

—O bueno, gracias por la información, no lo sabía.

—De nada todo es gracias a la tecnología ¿y porque no lo sabias? —Le entra la curiosidad.

—Es que siempre estamos muy apurados en mi casa, imagina vivir con 7 hermanas y todas haciendo quien sabe que cosas y con sus propios problemas, simplemente se nos olvidó.

—Mejor regresemos, se hace tarde para la clase de inglés.

Luego de una inentendible clase con el profesor de tipo normal que habla inglés como si sus estudiantes fueran nativos del idioma, toca la clase con la profesora Goodra.

—Pero que barbaridad con el profesor —comenta la brionne.

—¿Alguien le entendió? Because I don´t speak English —lo piensa un poco— ¿lo dije bien? —pregunta el inicial de fuego de Alola.

—C´mon, speak English is very easy over all I'm fine with my level —presume el Dartrix sobre su nivel de ingles.

—Justin shut up please, do not help —pide la inicial de agua de Alola.

Entonces llega la maestra de tipo dragón a dar la clase de ética.

—Hola alumnos yo soy la maestra Goodra y voy a ser su profesora de ética —dice escribiendo u nombre en el pizarrón.

—Oiga profesora ¿podemos ver la final de la liga? —Preguntan varios del salón.

Un convencimiento después…

Ya es la hora de la clase de la profesora Masquerain y Flareon aprovecha para hablar con ella.

—Disculpe profesora Masquerain quería discutir sobre la nueva obra de teatro que escribí —informa la tipo fuego a la responsable del club de teatro.

—Bueno, ahorita le doy una leía, ¿si podrías avisarle a Quilava y a Glaceon que quiero hablar con ellos? —Pide la profesora de tipo bicho-volador.

—Claro, no se preocupe —rápidamente Flareon va a avisarle a su novio y hermana del asunto.

La profesora por su parte pone un ejercicio para distraer a la clase y ponerse a leer la obra de teatro escrita por su estimada alumna.

Más tarda, todos los tipos lucha se reúnen en el cuadrilátero para convivir un poco más entre ellos: Lucario, Combusken, Monferno, Pignite, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Hawlucha y Heracross, casi todos traen frituras y refresco para compartir además que el pokémon juguetón pone la música; además que de comentarista se le nota mucha profesionalidad.

—Hola a todos, les presentamos a la primera reunión de los tipos lucha —comenta Monferno con un micrófono en manos— ¿y cómo vez la situación señor top?

—Pues bien señor hablo como inculto, la primera pelea será entre el rey taco y el insecto —es lo que dice el Hitmontop.

—oshe no burleichon, ya hablar normal el moneichon —habla de forma burla el tipo fuego-lucha con el micrófono en mano.

—Es hora de atacar esto de un golpe —es lo que dice el tipo lucha-volador.

—Voy a haber mi mejor esfuerzo —el tipo bicho-lucha no pierdes las esperanzas.

Un ataque después…

—Y como era de esperarse el pokémon unicornio, porque tiene un cuerno en la cara, fue vencido por el rey mistery —informa el Monferno.

—Si pero no olvidemos que tenemos salud —responde el Hitmontop.

—exacto, eso es lo importante, salud —es lo que dice el tipo fuego-lucha.

Más tarde se enfrentan todos los tipos lucha hasta quedar en la ronda final a Hawlucha y Combusken.

—Pues vaya, sin titubear el rey tengo ventaja de tipos llego a la fonda final —Monferno se toma todo un litro de refresco.

—Sí que tenías sed, pero tampoco hay que desprestigiar al rey gallo de pelea que tiene un fuerte entrenamiento con el profesor Slaking y junto a los mejores de la poké-secundaria —responde el Hitmontop.

Mientras tanto en la pelea Hawlucha ataca con su casi fulminante ataque de tipo volador pero Combusken lo sorprende con un protección y realiza un danza espada.

—Pues nuestro gallito se protege para después se sube el ataque —comenta el tipo fuego-lucha con micrófono en mano.

—¿Pero le alcanzara? porque el rey misterio pone un sustituto y no recibe daño hasta que esa cosa sea destruida —responde el Hitmontop.

—Pero eso no es problema porque el pollo sabe tumba rocas ¿se acuerdan? Cuando venció a Charmeleon creyendo que así solucionaría todos sus problemas, qué tiempos aquellos cuando su servidor era un mono más travieso que ahora —Monferno recuerda con nostalgia el pasado.

—Sigue usando plancha voladora pero no surte efecto porque Combusken se sabe proteger aunque —resulta un empate— ¡Inaudito!

—Ese es nuestro gallo de pelea, con mucha inteligencia destruye el sustituto y contraataca con tumba rocas aunque bueno no le ajusto para ganar pero por lo menos marco el empate —es la respuesta de Monferno.

En la casa del Torracat. Todo el lugar es un completo caos: debido a la mudanza, casi todos se encuentra metido en cajas, hoy se mudan a una casa más cercana al nuevo lugar de trabajo de su padre y por suerte de la poké-secundaria.

—Hola mama, papa, ya llegue —informa de su llegada el tipo fuego de Alola.

—Vamos hijo ayúdame con un par de cajas que ya casi llega tu tío para la mudanza —le avisa el Incineroar sobre la falta de tiempo que tienen.

—De acuerdo —al inicial de fuego de Alola no le queda de otra más que ayudar.

Luego de que llega el tío del Gato fuego; un Ursaing, que conduce una gran camioneta para ayudar en la mudanza de su hermano.

Más tarde ya en su nueva casa, el Torracat ni pierde el tiempo en instalarse porque a lo lejos logra ubicar a un compañero y los padres de lo ocupado que están ni se enteran que su hijo se va. Rápidamente Anthony se esconde entre los arboles del bosque para espiar a Combusken mientras se encuentra pensando en que es el guerrero mega-blaziken al mismo tiempo que es espiado por Espeon.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron que espiar es malo? —Pregunta el inicial tipo agua de kalos salido literal de la nada.

—¡Frogadier! Casi me da un infarto —comenta el inicial tipo fuego de Alola algo exaltado— además ¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí?

—Yo vengo a darte la bienvenida nuevo vecino —es lo que dice.

—¿Vives cercas? —Pregunta el inicial tipo fuego algo sorprendido.

—Si, como a tres kilómetros de aquí —responde Frogadier con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¡¿Tres kilómetros es cerca para ti?! —Anthony no lo puede creer en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué?¿demasiado cercas?

—Bueno, ¿y que está haciendo Combusken? —Pregunta al verlo dar un par de golpes y patadas al aire.

—Se imagina siendo el guerrero mega-blaziken o algo así.

—Que interesante.

—Bueno amigo Torracat me tengo que ir, mi amada Kirlia solicita de mi presencia —el tipo agua se retira.

—Muy bien, esto fue extraño.

Más tarde el inicial de fuego de Alola regresa a casa y luego de una llamada de su amiga Brionne, Anthony recuerda que cada año los tres van a cenar a un restaurante: como especie de costumbre-tradición que inventaron sin querer hace tiempo.

El gato fuego vestido de forma elegante, en eso llegan la pokémon fama y pluma filo igual de elegantes. El Farfecth´d es como se llama el restaurante que han escogido para cenar juntos, Luego el Torracat va al baño ya que Brenda lo convenció de dejarlo solo con Justin. Ya cuando Anthony viene de vuelta se encuentra en el pasillo para ir al baño a Espeon.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: Es todo por ahora, a ver si logro tener tiempo para seguir la historia y nos leemos más tarde.

Nombre de la temporada: Nuestras decisiones.

Zephyr Exe: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad que cuando leía el fanfic de Ghost-walker250 me surgó sin querer esta interesante historia. Y es que me preguntaba ¿porque no hacer tramas más maduras u oscuras? De esa idea surgió todo esto.

ilDonna: Pues mis géneros a la hora de escribir son: Acción, parodia y algo de aventura; no soy bueno a la hora de escribir romance por lo que es probable que la historia cambie a rumbo inexplorados o a lo mejor no y siempre si me convence el amor; claro que voy a respetar la esencia de la historia e inclusive el estilo narrativo... si es que me sale natural claro está. ._.


	2. Imaginación o realidad

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Recordatorio: Poké-secundaria tampoco me pertenece.

Observación: Por petición de Espeon, no me pregunten como lo logro, este capítulo va a estar en primera persona narrado por ella.

Espeon: Así es, ahora conocerán todo el esfuerzo que hago por mantener las cosas bajo control.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Yo muy bien gracias por preguntar, por si aún no deducen quien soy pues me presento como su eeveelución favorita… claro perdónenme por ser una evolución de Eevee que siempre somos tan cliché —empiezo a recordar que quieren más a mi hermana la dark— ¿¡Porque todo el mundo quiere más a Umbreon que a mí?! —Me hacen llorar— nadie me quiere y soy más horrenda cuando soy shiny… Basta de sentimentalismos por favor Espeon vamos profesionalidad por favor. Bueno, y ahora dirán oh que gran sorpresa se llama como su especie, pero piensen en el pobre de mi padre poniéndole nombre a ocho Eevee, ahora si luego de esa crisis existencial acompáñenme a mi primer día en la poké-secundaria.

Con una atmosfera de misterio y con bicolor. Me localizo en lo alto de un edificio, durante 14 días, 8 horas y 37 minutos con 15 segundos estuve investigando el paradero de una criminal muy escurridiza y extremadamente malvada… Queen Catasphairy la doncella del desastre y muchos afirman que es la hija del mismísimo Giratina por lo despiadada, ruin y aterradora que es. Entonces presiento que alguien me observa a través de la pared como si me estuvieran espiando, pero el peligro no me intimida y si mis afirmaciones son correctas cruzando esta puerta que me lleva a la habitación principal encontrare a mi archí-enemiga.

—Queen Catasphairy finalmente luego de cierto tiempo que no quiero volver a mencionar ¡Te he encontrado! —Grito de la emoción por tener frente a frente a mi mayor enemiga.

—Miss Espeon, sabía que alguien estaba tras de mi pero nunca me imaginé que mi antigua colega de la infancia osaría desafiar a su supuesta amiga ¡te burlas de nuestro pasado! —La tipo hada habla con acento ruso y para confirmar: es cierto lo que dice ¿o estaré confundiendo de Clefairy?

—Te aconsejo que te rindas, ya se descubrió tu pequeña fachada de la empresa de cosméticos, sé que se trata en realidad de bases estratégicas para tus planes de conquistar al mundo ósea no solo te robas las ideas de la competencia sino que también los objetivos de cualquier súper-villano genérico de la época —desafío a mi antigua amiga de la infancia porque sigue con su falta de creatividad a estas alturas.

—Pero para tu mala suerte acabas de caer en mi trampa —sentencias Queen Catasphairy.

De repente siento como alguien me ataca por la espalda, luego de levantarme de tal tremendo golpe… creo que me lastime una de mis piernas, me doy cuenta que se trata de una Cinccino con acento árabe, cubierta por todo el cuerpo por unas extrañas telas, seguramente es cómplice de esa malvada Clefairy ¿enserio me tiene tanto miedo como para recurrir a algo tan bajo como para atacarme por la espalda?

—Ríndete Miss Espeon, acepta tu inevitable derrota —Queen Catasphairy se me acerca con su delineador; que es su forma de ocultar un fuerte acido.

—Mientras respire no permitiré que conquistes al mundo —no permite que me gane la desesperación y realizo muchos Paz mental para serenar tanto mis pensamientos como el creciente miedo de perder la vida.

—Como quieras, Madam berrinches acabe con esta basura —declara la clefairy con muchas ganas de acabar conmigo.

—Con mucho gusto jefa —le responde esa odiosa Cinccino.

De forma rápida recibo una fuerte cantidad de Idas y vueltas de parte de esa pokémon de tipo normal, su increíble velocidad no me permite apreciarla con claridad para poder atacar por lo que solo me resta sumar más Paz mental y seguir resistiendo hasta quien sabe qué punto. Pero mi plan surge efecto, tal es mi alegría al poder darle un tremendo golpe a esa odiosa chica berrinchuda de tal magnitud que termina siendo arrojada por la ventana desde el octavo piso y por favor díganme que no aprende Vuelo.

—Me las pagaras en el mundo distorsión ¡maldita hija de Ditto! —Es lo último de dice esa odiosa pokémon de tipo normal mientras cae quien sabe cuántos metros.

De repente como casi pierdo la consciencia, no en balde, los ataques de esa chica berrinchuda terminaron con mis energías y solo mi fuerte voluntad de seguir viva me mantiene en este mundo. Entonces siento como soy levantada por otra de las secuaces de la Clefairy súper-villana, me somete contra una mesa atándome todas mis extremidades a ella con una soga y pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora con esa Lopunny para detener cualquier intento por escapar o herir a su jefa.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Conejita playboy —Queen Catasphairy se me acerca con su letal acido.

—No hay de que jefa —lo dice con su fingido acento norteamericano.

—Ahora sí, no creas que voy a asesinarte tan rápido ahora que te he vencido… como cualquier villano genético cliché que tiene al héroe donde lo quiere primero tengo que contarte mis motivos que me hicieron cambiarme al lado oscuro y mi forma de completar mi genéricamente cliché plan de conquistar al mundo —me lo dice en la cara la muy desgraciada; si su idea es matarme de aburrimiento pues le está yendo de maravilla.

—Jefa ¿porque no solo la asesinamos y ya? —Pregunta despreocupadamente la Conejita Playboy.

—¡Cállate objeto sexual sin importancia! Así no es como los villanos de las películas actúan, primero le tengo que contar a esta tarada mis malditas razones mal justificadas sobre porque quiero eliminar todo lo bello de este horrible y oscuro mundo en el que vivimos —Queen Catasphairy ahora sí que se enoja— como sea, ya me arruinaron el día, digamos que soy mala porque si y quiero conquistar al mundo porque se me da la regalada gana. De todos modos da lo mismo que cualquier explicación sin trascendencia, ¿en que estaba? Así en divertirme contigo.

La muy desgraciada primero me coloca acido sobre mis partes privadas, no sé qué clase de químico sea pero no tardo en sentir un dolor inenarrable sobre todo tratándose sobre esa zona intima. Esa maldita Clefairy no para de carcajear e insultarme mientras que yo no paro de sufrir la acción rápida de este fuerte acido sobre la zona de mi piel más sensibles y con más terminaciones nerviosas de todo mi cuerpo, supongo que por reflejo del insoportable dolor todo mi cuerpo empieza a retorcerse por sí solo sin que yo pueda hacer la gran cosa más allá de gritar a todo pulmón y dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Qué te pasa hija de Ditto ¿acaso te excita que te eche acido allí abajo? —Queen Catasphairy hace su típica risa que todo villano que se respete tiene.

—¡Metete ese acido por donde no te entra el sol y a ver si no te retuerces de dolor! —Le grito por todo el sufrimiento que me está haciendo pasar… ¿Por qué tardas tanto en acabar con mi patética existencia?

—No gracias —le entrega el ácido a su secuaz— toma Conejita playboy, diviértete con ella hasta que pierda la conciencia por el dolor, solo en ese momento debes terminar con su miserable existencia —entonces revela un vestido de novia— si me disculpan tengo una arreglada boda con el duque de occidente a favor de mi plan maestro para destruir la reciente potencia del nuevo continente y conquistar el mundo —Queen Catasphairy se retira no sin antes reírse en mi cara una vez más.

Sigo retorciéndome de dolor por la acción incontrolable de ese potente acido destruyendo los tejidos vivos de mis partes más erógenas de mi cuerpo mientras soy observada todo el tiempo por esa sádica Lopunny que no demuestra ningún tipo de emoción hacia mi sufrimiento exceptuando su increíble cara que denota toda su indiferencia hacia mi ser que no deja de sufrir en ningún momento y solo espero mi... ¿Por qué siento que falta el aire? ¡Me asfixio!

Entonces despierto en mi cuarto con la almohada encima de mi rostro, ¡casi me ahogo hermanas mal agradecidas!, aunque al pensarlo dos veces, todo se trató de un sueño… que alivio pensé que ya iba en camino hacia el otro mundo, en fin, creo que consumir tantas novelas, series y películas de espías y detectives en estas vacaciones me afecto el cerebro, pero bueno la vida sigue. Como todos los típicos días escolares de la existencia mis hermanas y yo siempre andamos a las carreras por llegar a tiempo a la poké-secundaria. ¿Qué cuál es el problema? Somos nueve en esta casa y solo hay un baño… eso nunca es bueno.

—¡Donde estas! —Grita Flareon buscando y desorganizando todo a su paso.

—Claro que si Quilava, casémonos para consolidad nuestro jurado amor —es lo que dice Glaceon enfrente de Flareon con su nueva obra de teatro que escribió en el verano; molestarla nunca es buena idea.

—¡Glaceon devuélveme eso! —Flareon intenta recuperar lo que le pertenece.

—Oblígame —Glaceon la reta.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, vamos a llegar tarde —Vaporeon pronostica muy pesimistamente.

—Hija ¿ya terminaste? ¡Me quiero bañar! —Nuestro padre Lord pide inútilmente el baño.

—Aun no termino —le responde Sylveon con la puerta del baño bajo llave.

—Bueno si me necesitan ¡Estaré bañándome en el patio! —Se retira muy molesto— ocho hijas, porque con una no basta ocho tenían que tener.

—¿Para qué se agobian? Ya estuvo que llegamos tarde —comenta Umbreon mientras ve la televisión; ni siquiera está lista para irse.

—Oigan ¡¿qué hacemos con la bella durmiente?! —Pregunta Vaporeon al notar que Leafeon sigue en la cama.

—Quémenla a ver si despierta —propone Umbreon sin dejar de ver la televisión.

—¡¿Pues qué tanto hacen ya vámonos?! —Jolteon ya se encuentra esperando en la puerta lista para irse; se tiene que esperar, porque nuestro padre nos lleva en automóvil hasta la poké-ecundaria, aunque no dudaría en déjarnos atrás si pudiera.

—¡No todos podemos movernos a la velocidad del sonido como tú! Voy a llegar tarde ¿Alguien a visto mi mochila? ¡No encuentro mi mochila! —Vaporeon ahora busca su mochila por toda la casa.

—¿Es enserio que te esperaste hasta última hora para preguntar por tu mentada mochila? —Pregunta retóricamente Umbreon sin sumarle mayor importancia.

—¡Si! —Vaporeon responde de forma instantánea.

Sin perder más el tiempo me arregle y me prepare para mi primer día de escuela al mismo tiempo que esquivo todas las preocupaciones y arrebatos de mis hermanas por no estar listas.

—Sylveon ¿ya terminaste de arreglarte? —Me responde— pero si llevas toda la mañana allí dentro.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —Sigue gritando Vaporeon; si ya todos sabes eso no lo tienes que decir a cada rato y además no ayudas sabes.

—Haber Sylveon ¡Ahora si te me sales porque te me sales! —Enseguida Flareon saca una tarjeta y con una rapidez y habilidad sorprendente abre la puerta para sacar a la fuerza a nuestra hermana; cierra la puerta bajo llave.

—Pero si todavía no terminaba de arreglarme —Sylveon empieza a llorar.

—Que rudeza y yo pensando que Umbreon era la mala —comenta Vaporeon de lo sucedido.

—¿Qué? ¡Cuántas veces les digo que no confundan lo oscuro con lo malvado! —Se defiende Umbreon; esta vez si deja de ver la televisión.

—¡Primer día de escuela! —Glaceon grita enfrente de Leafeon con la sola intensión de despertarla de esa forma tan cuestionable.

—¡Glaceon por qué hiciste eso! —Leafeon está templando del susto.

—Ya vámonos —Lord también ya se encuentra esperando en la puerta— papa ya vámonos —Jolteon le pide ese favor a nuestro padre; espéranos hija de nuestra despreciable madre.

—Te he de decir que es tentadora la idea hija, pero debemos esperar a tus hermanas… ya estuvo que llegue tarde al trabajo —nuestro padre ya sabe bien como somos.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —sigue diciendo Vaporeon, por cierto por fin encuentra su mencionada mochila— Si, ¡ya no vamos a llegar tarde! —observa dentro de la mochila— cuadernos ¡¿Alguien ha visto mis cuadernos?!

—Por el amor a Giratina es el primer día ¡con un cuaderno te basta y sobra! Toma uno de los míos y ya cállate —le responde la fría Umbreon con su, según ella, actitud dominante entre los tipo siniestros.

Bueno básicamente así seguimos por un buen rato más pero como ya no los quiero aburrir con mis complicadas mañanas pues adelantemos hasta el punto en que supongamos ya terminamos las ocho de estar listas.

—¡Por fin! —Grita de la emoción nuestro padre— pensé que este momento jamás llegaría —casi llora de la alegría.

En eso todas nos le quedamos viendo a Vaporeon.

—¿Qué? Esta vez no se me olvida nada. Se los prometo —es lo que nos responde.

—¡Esperen! Se me olvidaron mis colores —comenta Leafeon regresándose a la casa; todos intentamos contener nuestra frustración y enojo.

Luego de esa maratónica mañana finalmente somos dejadas en la poké-secundaria por Lord que después se tiene que dirigir a su trabajo, como es de suponerse llegamos tarde… que novedad, pero tanta carrera en la mañana se nos ha olvidado preguntarnos por nuestro nuevo horario y por lo tanto ni siquiera sabemos hacia donde nos tenemos que dirigir para nuestra primera clase. Pero la ayuda llega más pronto que tarde porque somos puestas al corriente por nada más y nada menos que Clefairy que nos cuenta sobre los nuevos cambios en nuestras cargas académicas ¿de dónde, inserte palabra mal sonante aquí, saca tanta información? Pero ya no puedo seguir escuchándola hablar con ese raro acento ruso que tiene… ¡¿Acento ruso?! Un momento, que yo sepa Clefairy no es extranjera y nunca fingió tener ningún acento ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

—Miss Espeon ¿te encuentras bien? —Me pregunta la tipo hada ya que le extraña que me quede mirando fijamente a la nada mientras quedo sumergida en mis extremos pensamientos paranoicos— ¡ahora quieres que te meta acido por donde no te entra el sol! —Se empieza reír de mí con su pésimo acento ruso la muy hija de Ditto.

—¡Que dijiste! —Le respondo creyendo que se trata de Queen Catasphairy pero solo se trata de una muy mala pasada de mi imaginación.

—Que si quieren las guio a su próxima clase, no hay problema porque ¡Vamos a ser compañeras por todo este ciclo escolar! ¿Qué no es emocionante? —Me dice Clefairy ahora si con su voz normal; creo que debo aprender a controlar esta imaginación tan híper-activa que estoy experimentando.

Luego de ser llevadas mis hermanas y yo hasta nuestro nuevo salón, me doy cuenta que tendremos las clases junto a los iniciales, que interesante ya que ahora Grotle y Leafeon podrán estar más tiempo juntos, si bien no veo a Houndoom por ningún lado para Umbreon… ¡la que me interesa es Flareon! Y hablando del duque de occidente allí esta Quilava. Un momento por medio de la telepatía me he enterado que Quilava y Glaceon se están mandando mensajes, tienen planeado ir a una cita y esto no está bien ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Se dice ¿Qué Giratinas está pasando aquí? —Me responde Umbreon por telepatía.

—Umbreon ya sal de mi cabeza, sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando uso telepatía.

—No, es divertido.

Bueno ya no tengo tiempo para seguir cuestionando eso porque el catedrático que imparte la clase ha llegado y no quiero aburrirlos con sus clases de matemáticas porque claro si fueran buenos en matemáticas no estarían perdiendo el tiempo leyendo mi aburrida vida cotidiana en la poké-secundaria.

—Oigan nuestra siguiente clase es educación física con el instructor Slaking —nos avisa Clefairy mientras nos lee el nuevo horario de clases.

Después de que el profesor Alakazam se retira, veo que Flareon se va del salón y Glaceon aprovecha para acercarse a Quilava. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué te vas?! ¿Qué no ves que te quieren quitar a tu novio? ¿Por qué Glaceon? Eres nuestra hermana, si, no estuviste cuando pactamos la alianzas de hermanas para ayudar a flareon. Bueno, como sea, no permitiré que Glaceon o cualquier interesada eche abajo todo lo que he logrado con este par, ¡sobre mi cadáver! No permito que mi hermana de tipo hielo siga hablando con el inicial; me invento una excusa poco creíble pero posible para alejarlo de probables problemas: ¡¿Por qué Glaceon quiere seguir el ejemplo de nuestra deshonrosa madre?!

—¿Para qué me quiere ver la maestra Masquerain? —Pregunta Quilava sobre mi inventada excusa mientras salimos al pasillo; idiota, Glaceon era la que tenía que creerse la mentira ¡no tú!

—Quilava ¿en verdad amas a Flareon? —Claro Espeon pregúntale directamente de la forma que más fácil de mal interpretar; suelo hablar conmigo mismo en tercera persona.

—Algo me dice que la maestra Masquerain no me quiere por el momento. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —Quilava de seguro lo mal interpreta: abortar misión, repito ¡abortar misión!

Intento inventarme otra excusa poco creíble pero posible para alejarme de Quilava, seguro que se lo creerá, pero para la mayor de mis desgracias me resbalo mientras realizaba mi forzado escape, término chocando contra el inicial de tipo fuego de Johto, ambos terminamos en el piso de una forma muy incómoda y fácil de mal interpretar: ¿A adivinen quién precisamente tiene que aparecer en este momento tan terrible?

—Espeon de casualidad ¿has visto a la señorita Masquerain? —Flareon nos ve; yo estoy encima de Quilava, pareciera como si nos acabáramos de besar, hacer cosas de adultos y demás cosas pervertidas: de todos los que nos pudieran ver solo su novia lo hace.

De repente aparece el conserje con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música con sus auriculares, trapeando y posteriormente pone un letrero que dice: cuidado piso resbaloso. Flareon no dice nada y finge que nada pasó solo para marcharse con una falsa tranquilidad; No necesito leer su mente y ni ganas tengo, para tener una idea de lo que pensó de Quilava y de mí…

Increíble ¡Intento mantener la relación QuilavaXFlareon a flote y término hundiendo la embarcación! Mientras me dirijo hacia la clase del instructor Slaking me encuentro a Gabite saliendo del baño y veo que se detiene por unos instantes.

—Oye ¿ese chico está en tu clase? —Me pregunta el tipo dragón-tierra señalando al nuevo inicial de fuego de Alola.

—Sí, nos dirigimos hacia la clase de educación física —me adelanto a su probable pregunta.

—Gracias —Gabite cambia de rumbo hacia la clase del instructor de tipo normal.

Luego de correr, ser ignorada por toda la hora por mí hermana de tipo fuego y contemplar la pelea GabiteVsTorracat. Llega la hora del receso, no tengo ganas de comer junto a mis hermanas o con los iniciales así que como sola o lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque Queen Catasphairy, Madam berrinches y la Conejita Playboy sin preguntar en lo más mínimo se sientan a consumir su desayuno en mi presencia. Pienso en escapar pero como dice la frase: mantén a tus amigos cercas y a tus enemigos aún más cercas.

De repente mi mente híper-activa me vuelve a jugar una mala pasada o algo así porque vuelve la atmosfera tétrica en blanco y negro ¡porque, infinito entre cero, solo me ocurre esto con estas tres!

—Hola Miss Espeon nos volvemos a encontrar —me saluda la Clefairy con acento ruso mientras agita su cuchara sobre el chocolate que contiene su taza; espero que esa cosa no sea toxica ¡así! El chocolate se ve delicioso.

—Seremos breves. Como supongo que ya sabes o tal vez no Gabite rompió recientemente el corazón de la pobre Conejita playboy y eso no se hace, aquí entras tú, arruinaras la reputación de forma fulminante a cualquiera de ese canalla malagradecido —es lo que me dice Madam berrinches.

—Como sabes, nuestro clan tiene la fama en toda la poké-secundaria de ser tan "Personas Expertas en Romper Relaciones Ajena" te vimos tratando de robarte a Quilava, eres una de nosotras —sentencia la Lopunny con acento Norteamérica muy fingido.

—No tienes elección, de lo contrario mancharemos tu reputación de no aceptar la misión —Queen Catasphairy nunca pierde su toque de siempre salirse con la suya— como vez ya eres una de nosotros y no buscamos tu aprobación.

—Como cuando yo lo hice con Dewott cuando me dejo, el pobre tiene una pésima reputación con las hembras que tendrá que cargar por mi gran y única culpa —Madam berrinches se ríe de la desgracia ajena.

—De acuerdo, estoy dentro —ya no tengo opción, tendré que arruinar la reputación del ex-novio de la Conejita playboy.

Luego de ese incomodo desayuno me voy a buscar al tal Gabite porque no quiero deshacerme de este problema lo antes posible, lo bueno que no dijeron Lucario debido a que eso afectaría directamente la reputación del teatro. Ahora ¿si fuera el sobrevalorado y apasionado líder del equipo de fuerza en donde estaría? Entrenando. Así que me dirijo a la zona de los campos de batalla al aire libre para tratar de localizarlo y vaya sorpresa si me lo encontré.

Con cuidado de no ser vista me escondo entre las gradas para vigilar al tipo dragón-tierra que se encuentra entrenando, al parecer le afecto bastante ese empate. Al poco tiempo de estar allí me voy cuenta que alguien ya me ha ganado la idea, se trata de mi hermana de tipo hada que supongo lleva mucho tiempo aquí espiando al líder del equipo de fuerza.

—Hola Espeon ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me saluda Sylveon en cuanto me ve.

—Solo pasaba por aquí, te vi y pues decidí pasar a saludarte ¿qué sucede? —Le respondo como si de una mera casualidad se trata nuestro reciente encuentro.

—Bueno, lo descubrirás tarde o temprano eres una tipo psíquico así que —se sonroja un poco; se nota que le da mucha vergüenza contarme lo que le pasa—me gusta Gabite.

—¡¿Qué?! —Esa confesión sí que no me la esperaba ¿Por qué hasta hora me lo cuentas?

—Lo siento ¿dije algo que no debía? —Se disculpa mi hermana de tipo hada como si intuyera que dijo algo indebido.

—No pasa nada —Solo me complicaste la vida más de lo debido— ¿y se puede saber el motivo?

—Perdóname por ocultar tal secreto, pero es que con lo del teatro y el hecho de que Gabite siempre había tenido novia en el pasado me impedía expresar mis sentimientos hacia él, pero ahora que está disponible pienso aprovecharlo —es lo que responde.

—Pero Sylveon, ya sabes cómo es Gabite, es muy superficial… solo quiere novias lindas como Milotic o Lopunny para presumir y de seguro no busca algo serio —trato de convencerla de olvidarse del líder del equipo de fuerza.

—Presiento que él es el indicado, lo siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no espero que lo entiendas. Los tipo psíquico suelen guiarse por la lógica de su cerebro que por los sentimos del corazón —parece que Sylveon en verdad quiere a Gabite.

Esto no está bien, tengo que destruir la reputación de Gabite a toda costa ¡a la de ya! Sino quiero echarme encima a la liga de las insoportables, pero con este giro tan retorcido del destino ahora tengo que ayudar a mi hermana a obtener el corazón del tipo dragón-tierra porque no me gustaría verla con el mal de amores, lo toleraría. ¿¡Porque esto me tiene que pasar a mí!? Esto es tan complicado ¡pero soy una tipo psíquico! Ya sabré como arreglar todo este drama barato que no puedo evitar.

—¿Qué pasa Espeon? —Mi hermana comienza a moverme de un lado al otro al notar que me quede con la vista mirando a la nada.

—¿Eeh? —Por fin tengo reacción y creo que analice de más la situación: como siempre.

—Hay que bueno, me asustaste parada allí como estatua, no vuelvas hacer eso, pero supongo que ya pensaste en algo.

—Sí, no te preocupes Sylveon porque te voy a ayudar —le confirmo mi ayuda y ella se pone muy alegre; me encanta cuando sonríe de esa manera tan radiante, es mi deber asegurar la felicidad de mis hermanas— bueno ya vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde.

Eso me hace recordar todas las veces que en la que intervine indirectamente en todas las relaciones románticas de mis hermanas.

Así que nos vamos prácticamente corriendo para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo a nuestra siguiente clase: Ingles con el profesor Gumshoos; pero como seguramente ustedes saben ingles porque escuche por allí que prefieren los fanfics en ingles antes que en español pues nos saltaremos esta parte sin importancia.

Más tarde tengo necesidad de ir al baño, así que luego de atender el llamado de la naturaleza y ver mí estresado rostro en el espejo.

—¿En qué lio me he metido? —Aún no se me ocurre como atacar este problema.

—Se dice: ¿En qué Giratina de lio me he metido? —Aparece Umbreon; de la forma más casualmente sospechosa posible, ¿qué no tiene otra cosa que estar molestándome?

—¡Umbreon! ¿Qué no deberías estar con Houndoom o con tu grupito de darks? —Ya estoy cansada de que mi siniestra hermana se entrometa de esta forma.

—El cachorrito sabe cuidarse solo y el clan de los siniestro no es de tu incumbencia —la tipo siniestro se retira.

—Como digas —claro que es de mi incumbencia; si no las cuido ocurren desgracias como… este… ¡Eso! Soy tan buena previniendo que no tengo memorias de algo digno de recordar.

Pero antes de irme con la ayuda de mi telepatía me doy cuenta que alguien se encuentra en el baño y a juzgar por lo cómo piensa me imagino que se trata de un chico ¡en el baño de hembras! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Así que como me gusta meterme en lo que no me incumbe pues abrí mi gran hocico.

—¿Gabite eres tú? —Pregunto adivinando de quien se trata.

Enseguida el tipo dragón-tierra me abre la puerta y me jala hacia dentro para volver a cerrar la puerta.

—Espeon necesito tu ayuda —se le nota mucha desesperación y preocupación.

—Espera ¿Cómo te metiste en este problema? —Maldito Gabite te humillas solo y yo sufriendo por esto.

—Solo diré que los de Alola son bien interesante, por cierto ¿tú eres del teatro verdad?

—Si.

—Necesito que convenzas a Lucario de tener una cita con la Hypno y también que me ayudes de salir del baño de hembras con mi reputación intacta.

—Con una condición —esta oportunidad es muy tentadora pero tendré que esperar otra oportunidad— que vayas hoy al restaurante el Farfecth´d.

—De acuerdo —Gabite acepta sin pensarlo mucho— espera ¿porque quieres que haya?

—¡Quieres que te saque de aquí o no! —Le reclamo; mira hijo de ditto tienes fuerte que este de buenas hoy.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y cómo nos encontraremos? —Pregunta algo intrigado el tipo dragón- tierra.

—estaré en la mesa más cercana a la entrada —le respondo.

Así que sin más que protestar le ayudo a salir de allí con su reputación intacta, pero ahora la cuestión es ¡Lucario prepárate porque Espeon va por ti!

La siguiente Clase es ética con la maestra Goodra pero lo único que les diré es que como la final de la liga del equipo de fuerza en la que compiten todas las secundarias del país. Los iniciales están muy interesados viendo la pantalla de la televisión y nos para menos, la final es: CharmeleonVsFrogadier con sus respectivos entrenadores Pyroar y Raichu. Luego de esa impresionante final en la que inclusive contra todo pronóstico los finalistas evolucionaron a la etapa final, el inicial de tipo fuego-volador casi literal se saca de la manga un anillo Z y vence al Greninja del Raichu con la gorra oficial de la región Kalos de una forma tan polémica pero a final de cuentas legal para mi desgracia porque todos le íbamos al inicial de tipo agua-siniestro pero en fin la rana sobrevalorada no gano la liga y como siempre el entrenador Raichu por 6 año consecutivo queda como semifinalista.

—Pues bueno dimos lo mejor de nosotros, jugamos como nunca y perdimos como siempre, pero lo importante es divertirse —en estos momentos entrevistan al entrenador de tipo eléctrico.

—¿Porque les ocurre siempre "inserte su maldición deportiva favorita aquí"? Prácticamente la copa era suya —le cuestiona una reportera, después le coloca el micrófono enfrente del técnico de la secundaria que era la favorita para ganar.

—Es increíble pero nomás no se me da —es lo único que responde el Raichu; se marcha sin decir más.

Bueno luego de esa humillante derrota sigue la clase de español con nuestra querida maestra de teatro, como tiene trabajo que hacer nos deja un acertijo y quien lo resuelva ya se puede ir porque nuestra siguiente clase es artes con ella pero como no puede darnos clase la próxima hora porque se tiene que ir. El acertijo es este: Si la hija de la madre de maría es la madre de mi hija ¿Quién soy yo? Pasa mucho tiempo hasta dar con una respuesta lógica; el yerno, pero no es la respuesta que busca la profesora Masquerain; nos da la pista de 5 opciones A) la abuela, B) la madre, C) la hija, D) la nieta y E) yo soy maría. Cuando vemos las respuestas nos quedamos con cara de ¡¿Qué?! Ninguna de esas respuestas es lógica por favor… Ahora si resulta que la respuesta correcta es la hija por el sucio juego de la primer y tercer persona, la forma en la que está redactado nos confunde, y todas esas tonterías que ni al caso ¿ósea quien habla así?

Antes de irme a mi casa soy molestada por la diosa de la discordia.

—Y bien ¿ya le arruinaste la reputación de Gabite? —Me lo recuerda Queen Catasphairy; mi imaginación nunca me da tregua.

—Todavía no, pero no te preocupes, ya pensé en algo muy grande —le respondo a esa malvada Clefairy; seguro que me cree, gracias al teatro ahora soy más convincente.

—De acuerdo, te daré un poco más de tiempo, pero que no se te olvide, odiaría que te pusieras en nuestra contra —la tipo hada como que está empezando a confiar en mí o sospechar; no sabría decirles.

—No te preocupes Queen Catasphairy el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo —me lo digo a mi mismo; creo que ya se me ocurrió algo, o tal vez no— pero en este caso sí que necesitare la ayuda de alguien muy especial.

Luego de literal cortarle el paso al tipo lucha-acero he impedir que se vaya tranquilo a su casa.

—Lucario tienes que ayudarme, el club de las insoportables quieren manchar la reputación de Gabite porque le caes mal y me obligan a mí para lograr tal objetivo, por cierto Lopunny aun te odia y quiere vengarse de ti por cuenta propia —creo que se me paso lo directa— así que básicamente si me ayudas te ayudo. Tómalo o déjalo y piensa rápido que es una oferta por tiempo limitado.

—Este, bueno, creo que lo entiendo, mi ex está muy resentida conmigo y no me extraña tal sorpresa —responde el Lucario analizando la situación— aunque no sé cómo te pueda ayudar con lo de Gabite.

—Bien, me alegra que comprendas y no podemos seguir hablando aquí en público, nos pueden detectar el clan de las insoportables, mejor hablemos sobre el grave problema en el que estas metido y quieren dañar tu reputación a niveles inimaginables… nos vemos en el restaurante el Farfetch´d en la noche —le digo sin rodeos— que no se te olvide faltar porque quien sabe y a lo mejor mañana despiertas el peor día de tu vida.

—Comprendo —el tipo lucha-acero se retira muy extrañado por mi advertencia.

Luego de ir a la casa, comer, inventar una excusa más creíble, ponerme una gabardina, sombrero y poner música jazz de ambiente. Espero paciente en un parque en lo alto de una colina que con la ayuda de unos binoculares tengo la vista fija en el restaurante en donde supuestamente se llevara a cabo la cita entre Quilava y Glaceon, creo que exagere con el tiempo porque aún es muy temprano pero como se dice: uno nunca termina de estar preparado, de repente me doy cuenta de la presencia de Combusken en este mismo parque.

—Bien prepárate monstruo Mega-Charizard X que el guerrero Mega-Blaziken ha llegado para salvar a la princesa Delphox —es lo que dice el inicial de tipo fuego-lucha parado firmemente en el suelo y con una expresión que denota determinación; ¿Qué es lo que hace él aquí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto al inicial que da una patada al aire y del susto cae al piso.

—Espeon… nunca te había visto antes en este parque —Combusken se impresiona de verme y después se levanta del suelo— bueno parecerá tonto pero ando imaginando una versión alternativa del primer capítulo de arena roja donde el héroe rescata a la princesa del feroz seudo-dragón.

—Así, el comic que Flenchinder y tu están creando —recuerdo que alguna vez leí sobre arena roja pero no recuerdo bien.

—Ese mismo ¿y tú? Jamás pensé en encontrarme contigo en este parque, vengo muy seguido aquí para inspirarme en nuevas ideas para mis historias o recordarlas, aquí en el parque en donde me siento libre de usar toda mi imaginación —es lo que dice el inicial de fuego de Hoenn.

Veo la vista panorámica del lugar. Se trata de un gran parque, lleno de árboles, un área de juegos para niños, unas canchas de baloncesto, unas cuantas fuentes con sillas y una gran colina de unos pocos metros de altura.

—Este lugar sí que es muy inspirador —comento al sentir la prisa chocar contra mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé por eso me gusta venir a este lugar, aquí soy libre de imaginar abiertamente un mundo solo para mí —parece que se emociona bastante— aquí puedo imaginar que soy un pirata en la búsqueda de un gran tesoro, también que soy un aventurero en busca de zonas inexploradas o algo más clásico como un héroe rescatando a los inocente de una terrible bestia ¡las posibilidades son infinitas!

—Ya lo creo —eso me recuerda mi pequeño problema con los ataques de imaginación híper-activa— ¿y cómo haces para tener bajo control eso de la imaginación?

—¿Controlarlo? No te sabría decir, yo no considero mi imaginación hiperactiva como un problema —me desanima un poco por escuchar eso— ¿Tienes tiempo para pasar un buen rato en mi mundo de fantasía? —Me pregunta Combusken de repente.

—¿Eeh? —No sé qué responder ante tal inesperada oferta.

—Lo siento, sé que me pase pero es que nadie comprende sobre mi híper-imaginación y pues como tú eres tipo psíquico pensé que podrías entenderme —se explica el tipo fuego.

—Bueno, si te entiendo, solo que me cayó por sorpresa todo eso de la imaginación y además tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer —trato de escapar: tengo una misión que cumplir a toda costa y no debo distraerme en juegos.

—Hay Vamos, será divertido —lo promete.

—Bueno está bien —acepto; de todos modos aún falta mucho para la cita entre Quilava y Glaceon.

Durante unos minutos intento seguirle la corriente al tipo fuego-lucha pero no soy muy buena cuando se trata de usar mi imaginación conscientemente y se lo dejo bien en claro:

—No soy muy buena usando la imaginación.

—Pero si es fácil, o bueno, es muy fácil para mí —me responde sin siquiera perder la concentración en lo que se imagina; aunque creo que ya tengo una idea.

Entonces con la ayuda de mis poderes psíquicos logro conectarme con la mente de Combusken para poder apreciar lo que él ve.

—¿Qué ocurre? —El inicial de Hoenn se preocupa un poco.

—Solo use mis habilidades de tipo psíquico para facilitar esto de imaginar, ahora todo lo que pienses poder usarlo para entrar en el reino de tu imaginación —le comento lo que acabo de hacer; como quien dicen: si no puedes contra el enemigo ¡únetele!

—Está bien, espero que funcione.

Funciona a la perfección. Este aburrido parque ahora con la ayuda de Combusken se ha convertido en un increíble mundo de posibilidades y diversión sin fin. Ambos nos divertimos juntos imaginando toda una serie de cosas hasta cercas del anochecer cuando el tipo fuego-lucha se va. ¿A que vine a hacer aquí? Así… ¡se me olvido que tengo que salvar de alguna forma la pareja de QuilavaXFlareon! Aunque técnicamente yo casi destruyo sin intensión de hacerlo tal relación pero ignoremos ese desafortunado hecho.

Ya es hora. Sentada en la mesa más cercana disponible a la entrada veo llegar a los tres iniciales de Alola, vaya ¿Qué todos acordamos sin querer venir a este restaurante hoy? Tanto el inicial tipo fuego como mi hermana de tipo hielo piden sus platillos, conversan… ¿Qué estarán diciéndose? Pero que decepcionante de ti Quilava, accediendo a las trampas de mi hermana que de seguro sigue los pasos de nuestra deshonrosa madre. ¡La que debería estar en esta cita es Flareon! Tengo que arruinar esta cita de alguna forma sin ser detectada antes de que este despistado cometa algo irreparable ¿pero cómo? No sé me ocurre nada.

—Creo que estas muy obsesionada con el QuilavaXFlareon, deberías mejor dejar que las cosas transcurran —me interrumpe de mi vigilancia mi hermana de tipo hada.

—¿Cómo tú con Gabite? Sylveon sabes perfectamente que las cosas nunca se dan si no son provocadas, por ejemplo si Monferno no hubiera metido mano literal la mayoría de las parejas de la pokésecundaria no existirían —le explico.

—Y el resto las provocaste tú —dice ella— Espeon ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto como de telenovela? Es absurdo, imagínate si todos se enteraran que si no fuera directa o indirectamente por Monferno o tú. Creo que la única excepto a la regla son los tipo fantasma.

—Pero ellos no cuentan, vamos el plan es perfecto —le giño el ojo— hoy has a tener una cita con Gabite.

—No sé si pueda —se sonroja— mejor quédate conmigo, sino me pondré muy nerviosa.

—¡No! —Vamos Sylveon yo sé que puedes— tienes que hacer esto por ti misma, no puedes depender de tus hermanas o los demás.

—Bueno —no parece convencida a sí misma.

En eso llega el pokémon cueva que en cuanto me ve: se sienta conmigo y mi hermana.

—Hola Espeon, este entonces ¿para qué me querías? —Me pregunta el tipo dragón-tierra.

—Bueno, es que aquí es más seguro para hablar porque no tenemos al grupo de las insoportables espiándonos —es la primer excusa que me ocurrió.

—Fácil, he diseña un plan infalible que mantendrá tu reptación intacta del club de Clefairy y sus secuaces… Este me disculpa tengo que ir al baño —bien hermana espero que puedas aprovechar la ocasión, me voy disque al baño.

Se produce un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos.

—Hola Sylveon —dice Gabite con algo de incomodidad.

—Hola… —mi hermana apenas reacciona por tener enfrente al chico que le gusta.

Me dirijo a la mesa en la que se localiza la Hypno y le explico que Lucario "viene a verme" pero en realidad es una trampa para tener una cita con ella; así pasa y esta vez s que tengo ganas de ir al baño. Antes de entrar al baño pasa mi lado el Torracat.

Una vez que termino de hacer mis necesidad me encunetro con Sylveon llorando porque no le pudo decir a Gabite que le gusta: obviamente que eso me hace enojar y le doy animos para que se le declare por una buena vez.

Dspues sigo observando la mesa de Quilava y Glaceon que ahora se suman a la mesa la maestra Masquerain y un Bisharp vestido de forma exageradamente elegante. ¿Pero que Giratinas está pasando aquí? Maldita Umbreon ya me contagiaste tu forma de hablar.

—Entonces ¿estos son los protagonistas del fantasma de la opera? —Pregunta el tipo siniestro-acero.

—Sí y muy buenos en verdad —le responde la maestra de tipo bicho-volador.

—Excelente, me gustó mucho la obra y quiero que se presenten en un evento privado. Recibirán una buena suma de dinero —es lo que dice el Bisharp; ahora sí que ya no entendí nada ¿entonces Quilava está engañando a Flareon si o no?

—Me parece gran idea. Y que dicen ustedes ¿les gusta la idea? —La maestra de teatro pone en consideración la opinión de sus estudiantes.

—Me parece una gran idea —Glaceon no tiene ningún problema.

—Pues bueno, creo que aceptare solo por el dinero —Quilava no está muy convencido pero igual acepta.

—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo —sentencia, supongo que es millonario, Bisharp.

Sigo observando a mi alrededor y me encuentro con que la Cinccino y Prinplup están cenando juntos me imagino que en una reunión familiar porque hay muchas personas en su mesa.

—Disculpe ¿ya puedo tomar su pedido? —Me pregunta Swanna que ahora trabaja de mesera en el restaurante.

—Lo siento pero me tengo que ir —me retiro sin más; ni siquiera traje dinero.

—Disculpe mesera ¿puede pedirnos la cuenta? —Le pregunta una Arbok a la camarera.

—Sí, con mucho gusto —les responde Swanna.

Más tarde. Tres tipos veneno de la mesa de la cual atendía Swanna salieron casi corriendo sin esperarse a que les trajera la cuenta.

—No me van a pagar —se desanima la tipo agua-volador en cuanto descubre que las tipo veneno se fueron sin pagar.

Luego de esa incomoda velada que resultó ser una falsa alarma. Regreso a la casa para cenar, tomar una rápida ducha, vestirme con mi pijama favorita y me voy directo a la cama. Ya estoy harta de tantos problemas por este día, es muy difícil ser yo.

Entonces empiezo a sonar con el trio de insoportables; ¡No otra vez!

—Miss Espeon. Nos volvemos a encontrar —aparece enfrente de mi Queen Catasphairy.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Libro 1: Nuestras decisiones.

Espeon: Espero que les haya gustado y espero que nos leamos muy pronto.

15RodriguezAccion: Un momento esa es mi parte, se supone que yo tenia que decir eso ¬¬

Zephyr Exe: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad que cuando leia el fanfic de Ghost-walker250 me surgó sin querer esta interesante historia. Y es que me preguntaba ¿porque no hacer tramas más maduras u oscuras? De esa idea surgio todo esto.

ilDonna: Pues mis generos a la hora de escribir son: Acción, parodia y algo de aventura; no soy bueno a la hora de escribir romance odrama, por lo que es probable que la historia cambie a rumbo inexplorados o a lo mejor no, y siempre si me convence el amor; claro que voy a respetar la esencia de la historia e inclusive el estilo narrativo... si es que me sale natural claro esta ._.

En eso llega Ghost.

Ghost: Ya llegue ¿para cuando la paga? Que mi antigua jefa se retiro la muy traidora ¡una vez fanficker siempre serás fanficker!

Esta historia continuará.

Ghost: Continuará tus calzones, a mi nadie me deja hablando...

Nadie: ¿Me llamas?

Ghost: ¡A ti no!


	3. El nacimiento de un proyecto

Atención: Ni pokémon ni pokésecundaria me pertenece.

* * *

En la pokesecundaria Swanna estaba vendiendo sus famosas malteadas de bayas, casi todos los alumnos de la escuela al ya conocer lo sabrosas que eran solían ir en los recesos y después de las clases a disfrutar de tan ejemplares manjares, una clara delicia al paladar. La tipo agua-volador durante años quiso abrir su establecimiento de bebidas pero no fue hasta aquella cita inesperada que tuvo con Prinplup que consiguió el financiamiento para hacer realidad su sueño.

Como siempre lo hacían, Clefairy, Lopunny, Cinccino y Espeon estaban reunidas disfrutando de sus malteadas del día mientras discutían sobre cualquier cosa sin sentido.

—Por eso quiero tener un esposo rico que me mantenga y si no lo logra satisfacerme me consigo un amante guapo —comenta la Cinccino de manera fría— así puedo ser tener todo lo que quiero —durante toda la conversación disfruta del delicioso liquido de forma tranquila y de poco en poco— pobre de Prinplup —empieza a reírse.

—Pues yo nunca me recurría a los machos de esa forma —revela la tipo hada— saben bien que yo profeso la independencia de las hembras y esa conducta la quiero eliminar para poder delatas nuestra supremacía —golpea la mesa con su puño con algo de fuerza— por eso es que funde este club secreto de chicas y nos infiltramos en el comité de bienvenida —le da un gran trago a su bebida.

—Oye Espeon ¿Cómo va tu plan para vengarte de Garchomp y Lucario? —Pregunta la rencorosa coneja— quiero ver a mis ex novios rogándome misericordia por toda la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar —su mirada cambia a ira— así, es cierto, desde que llego la Ditto de Lola mi popularidad bajo mucho, como la odio por eso —arroja su vaso al cesto de la basura pero falla.

—Va bien Lopunny —no ha progresado en nada y de hecho le ha advertido a ese par de lo loca que esta su ex novia— si bueno, ya me tengo que retirar que luego mis hermanas se acaban con la comida —se termina su malteada— si tienen tele allí se ven —la pokémon sol está feliz por dejar a las féminas más toxicas de la escuela.

—Claro, cuídate —es lo que dice la tipo hada.

—Adiós hermosa —agrega la tipo normal.

—vete por al sombrita —menciona la Cinccino.

Luego de que la evolución de Eevee se fuera las tres integrantes del grupo más odiado por toda la escuela comienzan a hablar hora si de todos sus cuestionables planes maliciosos y sobre todo genéricos de cualquier tontería ridícula que tuviera que ver con algún tipo de reconocimiento.

—Maldigo a las chicas de esta escuela, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a quitar el certamen de belleza? —se queda Clefairy ya que pretendía ganar el concurso de este año con trampa gracia a su innegable monopolio en el comité de bienvenida.

—Sí, pero ni modo, yo también quería participar, por lo menos aún nos queda el consejo estudiantil —vocifera la tipo normal.

—Aunque recuerda que desde que la escuela empezó a empatizar con los tipo fantasma pues bajo nuestra popularidad y ni modo que le declaremos la guerra — vocifera la pokémon conejo.

— ¿Pero porque? Si nos quedó adorable la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado —aladea Clefairy.

—Por cierto ¿creen que podamos hacer otra fiesta de disfraces? Es que la última nos quedó espectacular —Pide la Cinccino.

—Eso si los tipo antisociales nos dejan —La tipo hada recuerda su enemistad con los fantasma por disque arruinar su sagrada celebración— pero vamos a prisa que tenemos junta de comité, todos los miembros estarán hoy.

—¿En serio? Hace mucho que no nos poníamos de acuerdo —La pokémon Estola no recordaba la última que eso ocurrió.

—En veces la política puede ser tan lenta —La Lopunny se llega a aburrir en esas largas conversaciones que casi siempre terminan en prácticamente nada.

En eso aparece en escena el pokémon pingüino para pláticas sobre cuestiones económicas con su socia la tipo agua-volador.

—Hola Swanna ¿Cómo va el negocio? —pregunta curioso.

—Muy bien, la receta de la abuela se vende como pan caliente —releva dejando ver la caja registradora llena de efectivo— a este ritmo pronto podre dejar mi trabajo en el restaurante Farfetch'd —lo dice con una gran sonrisa y felicidad— gracias a ti ¡soy un éxito!

—De nada, me gusta ayudar cuando saben apreciar mis conocimientos y personalidad de clase alta —Prinplup a pesar de que sabe que vanagloriarse como antes no es lo apropiado, en veces las malas costumbres es difícil dejarlas atrás— pero bueno, ¿lista para expandirte?

—No lo sé, me agrada la idea pero prefiero mejor quedarme como estoy —la pokémon Cisne— por cierto, aquí está tu parte de las ganancias —le entrega lo que le corresponde del dinero.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema —el tipo agua está decepcionado pero no lo hace no notar— oh gracias —recibe el dinero, lo cuenta y descubre que hay más de lo debido— un momento ¿Por qué me das más de lo pactado?

—Es que quería devolverte de la vez que rompí la pantalla de tu caro Smartphone —se vuelve a disculpar.

—Swanna, sabes que ya que te perdone por eso, no era necesario este detalle —devuelve lo sobrante.

—No enserio, mi abuela siempre decía que la honradez por delante —dice la tipo agua-volador con mucho orgullo— por favor acepta mis disculpas.

—Bueno —ahora cambia el dinero por su antiguo celular— pero veo que te has esforzado mucho, no sería correcto que no recibieras nada a cambios por este afecto, por eso quiero ofrecerte mi teléfono móvil.

—¡Oh gracias! —Lo abraza con fuerza— es el primero de estos que tengo.

—De nada, supongo, me gusta promocionar esa actitud de responsabilidad y emprendimiento ya que es la única manera de aportar valor a la sociedad para que evolucione de la mejor forma posible —es la visión del Prinplup.

Más tarde en el edificio de la sala del comité de bienvenida de los quince integrantes del consejo estudiantil, estos muy pocas veces llegaban a reunirse todos los integrantes, se dividían en tres corrientes cada uno equitativo a cinco representantes: los de izquierda, centrales y derecha. Aunque todos los miembros eran en el papel igual, de facto Clefairy al ser la encargada de organizarlos es que suele ser la que podía presumir de mayor jerarquía y al tener una mente conservadora es que generalmente lo de la derecha triunfaba sobre la oposición aunque se suponía que ella debería actuar siempre neutral. El que lleva la tutela de los liberales es Stouland, mientras que los de centro tienen a su representante Heliolice y los conservadores es Gumshoos. Por lo regular en cada reunión los líderes de tipo normal discutían por todo lo que pudieran ser discutidos y el tipo eléctrico-normal se prestaba para ser el intermediario. Otro día más, nueva sección que no llegan a nada y así se la pasan toda una hora discutiendo por cualquier tontería sin llegar realmente a un mutuo acuerdo.

Después de que todos se fueran a sus casa, la pokémon hada líder de la asociación de los alumnos es quien solía quedarse allí , estando por completo sola enfrente de la pizarra formulado sus maquiavélicos planes al mismo tiempo que veía a través de la ventana a sus compañeros disfrutar de sus cotidianas y monótonas vidas afuera resolviendo sus típicos problemas adolescentes, pero ella sabía que tenía un futuro prometedor en el que cambiaría el mundo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para cambiar el mundo. A decir verdad sus inocentes travesuras que meditaba en su mente no pasaban de pequeñas bromas o molestas malas pasadas, estando bien elaborados tenía miedo de que la atraparan por eso nunca había puesto en marcha y sus ansias de poder absoluta a tan corta edad la empujo a ser una de las más destacadas alumnas como influyendo de toda la pokesecundaria; Todos la conocían ya fuera por ser la numero uno del comité de bienvenida o por sus logros académicos al sacar siempre la máxima calificación y como olvidarnos de su incuestionable belleza que aunque no era la más hermosa de todas si sobrepasaba fácilmente el promedio.

—Listo, nadie sabrá que yo fui la culpable —termina de escribir en la pizarra sus jugarretas— ¿pero para que quiero hacer eso? —Por si las dudas le toma una foto en su Smartphone para luego borrar todo lo plasmado— en ocasiones me siento sola pero luego me acuerdo que nadie podría comprenderme aunque lo quisiera y se me pasa —se queda mirando por el cristal a las ocho hermanas Eevee disfrutando de su compañía— no necesito amistad, lo que necesito son tontos admiradores.

En eso una sensación extraña le llega a su cerebro, como si algún la estuviera llamando para que lo encontrara, como una extraña corazonada, así que se pone a buscar hasta que dentro del cuarto de la antigua bodega escolares siendo parte del salón en donde debía el consejo estudiantil, escondido entre los archiveros llega a localizar una misteriosa puerta que la lleva a una especie de sótano muy antiguo y que nadie había bajado allí en años, lleno de polvo, su instinto la lleva a abrir una caja fuerte que no tenía seguro encontrándose allí adentro: una tiara y nota.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Presta su atención en la nota—Esta es la posesión de Queen Catasfairy, si estas leyendo esto es que ahora te pertenece y llego tu momento de usarlo con sabiduría —lee la tipo hada algo extrañada por la susodicha reliquia— ¿Qué significa esto?

Entonces por curiosidad más que nada se coloca en su cabeza la mentada Tiara le llega un recuerdo como si estuviera recordando una vida pasada sobre ella estando en una huerta de bayas a mitad del campo enfrente de un centro psiquiátrico y delante de ella se localizaba un Spiritomb.

—Hola mi reina ¿quisieras acompañarme en esta lleva tarde? —Habla el tipo fantasma-siniestro.

—Claro que si Crowley… —responde ella como si estuviera viviendo un sueño en el que no tenía control de sus acciones.

Luego de tener esa visión regresa a la realidad, aunque pareciera que recuperaba la conciencia en realidad su personalidad había cambiado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, de repente sintió una ganas tremenda por llevar todos sus planes traviesos en marcha y de hecho ya no eran tan divertido a decir verdad sino más serios. Quería desatar la maldad en toda la escuela.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡Crowley mi amado eres un genio! —Grita la pokémon hada con todas sus fuerzas— Descubriste el secreto de la resurrección —también encuentra la foto en blanco y negro del Spiritomb— No te preocupes mi vida, pronto descubre la forma de regresarte a este plano existencia ¡y nuestro plan de gobernar el mundo será una realidad! —Carcajadas.

Clefairy como si tuviera un grave trastorno de personalidad múltiple, regresa a ser la de siempre y algo confundida regresa a casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde además que se estaba pasando la hora de la comida.

Viva sola en su casa que aunque no era muy lujosa si se notaba que su familia tenía algo de dinero, su padre como el hombre de negocios que es siempre andaba de viaje de aquí a allá trabajando día y noche sin descanso a tal punto que para su hija ya parecía un completo extraño, la única relación que tenían era que le mandaba dinero regularmente cada semana, no tenía hermanos o familiares cercanos y para su desgracia su madre había fallecido en un accidente cuando recién había evolucionado. Por lo que la soledad llegaba a carcomerla en ocasiones, tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma y se tenía que preparar su propia comida; en esa ocasión hacia una rica sopa de fideos…

— ¡Esta porquería esta amarga! —De la cólera la tipo hada tira la olla al piso— Maldita sea Clefairy ¿Qué no puede hacer nada bien? —Se golpea con ligereza con los dedos en su cabeza— estúpida, estúpida que soy, solo le faltaba sal ¡asquerosa comida de mierda! —Patea la olla por el piso esparciendo la comida— Que idiotez… ahora tengo que limpiar el piso.

Esa noche antes de dormir se mira en el peso para repasar su plan malvado:

—Todo va a salir bien, para gobernar a todo primero tengo que practicar —se mira fijamente en el espejo con locura total— sí, me volveré la reina de la pokésecundaria…

A la mañana siguiente. Clefairy cita a la sala del consejo estudiantil a todos los alumnos estratégicos de la escuela siendo: Prinplup el del sector económico; Devi la del sector intelectual; Flareon la del sector artístico; Ninetales la del sector informativo; Banette el del sector marginado; Garchomp el del sector deportivo; aunado a ella la del sector político. Ya todos reunidos la malvada tipo hada expone su plan para instaurar un régimen autoritario de una forma tan sutil para pareciera ser una utopía como si fuera la solución a todos los males cuando la realidad era lo contrario.

—Me alegran que hayan podido venir —dicta la tipo hada.

Entonces inicia con su detallado plan, aunque sutil prácticamente les dijo en su cara que quería esclavizar de facto a toda la escuela; más específicamente implementando una moneda virtual que sería exclusiva en la pokésecundaria, ella la administraría y nadie podría comprar o vender algo de ahora en adelante sino por medio de esa moneda digital. Todos los involucrados serian recompensados con muchos recursos a su disposición.

— ¿y bien que les parece? —La dictadora Clefairy termina de vociferar su plan malvado— ¿están conmigo?

— ¡Claro que sí! —La Ninetales acepta sin pensarlo dos veces ilusionada por todo el efectivo que estarían a su disposición.

—Pues ya que —Aunque quisiera, Flareon no podía negarse ya que literal dependen de los subsidios de la escuela.

—Déjame pensarlo un poco —Reniega Prinplup por el poco margen de maniobra.

—No hay problema —Aunque en realidad la tipo hada está muy enojada por dentro debido a esa resistencia.

En eso los dos tipos agua se reúnen para hablarse en voz baja.

—No lo sé Prinplup, ¿oíste lo que dijo? Prácticamente quiere crear un régimen autoritario —Devora si se percató de las intenciones de la malvada dictadora.

—Estoy consciente de eso Devi, pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? No podemos ponernos en su contra, de hacerlo pondría en riesgo excesivo mis negocios e inversiones, lo siento, estar del lado de ella nos volverá los más ricos de la escuela —la conciencia de pokémon pingüino le pide oposición pero su ambición le dicta unírsele.

—Te entiendo pero yo no quiero unirme, es muy cruel lo que pretende hacer —la tipo agua rechaza rotundamente esa estrategia.

— ¡Acepto Clefairy! —Prinplup aparte tiene a Cinccino en su contra si se llegaba a oponer— puedes contar con mis recursos —

—Excelente, no te arrepentirás te lo aseguró —afirma la pokémon hada.

Banette y Garchomp se quedan callados como si no querían decir su clara negación, cosa que Clefairy ya se podía imaginar por parte de ellos dos con su enemistad y orgullo respectivamente.

—Yo me niego —Devi no tiene ningún reparo en admitir su rechazo— no me parece justo lo que estás haciendo.

—Bien lo comprendo ¿alguien más? —Clefairy está que arde de ira por dentro.

—Nosotros también nos oponemos —Se unen a la causa Banette y Garchomp.

—Vaya sorpresa —La tipo hada ya se imaginaba quieres serían los obstáculos a su dictadura— lo acepto, hay desacuerdos pero podemos llegar a un trato digno, ¿Por qué no lo piensan? Les daré unos días para que puedan procesarlo y mediten con la cabeza fría de forma más objetiva, con eso término la reunión.

Todos salen de la junta pensando en que postura tomar aunque de ante mano unos ya sabían por cuál inclinarse, Clefairy entendía bien que el camino a la dominación total no sería fácil así que para el que no estaba de acuerdo lo obligaría a estarlo o en última instancia lo quitaría del camino costara lo que costara…

A la mañana siguiente Devi llama a una reunión de emergencia a la elite estudiantil estando conformada por: Magneton, Metang, Vaporeon, Jynx, Malamar, Grumpig, Xatu, Slowking aunada a ella la Dewott formaban el consejo de los nieve genios.

—¿pueden creer cada palabra que dijo? Es increíble —la tipo agua se desquito su disgusto comunicando la información a sus colegas.

—Pero que cínica, pensé que Clefairy era traviesa e inmadura pero nunca me imaginé que tuviera tanta malicia —comenta la Grumpig.

—Qué bueno que te opusiste, yo te apoyo amiga —La Vaporeon se pone de su lado.

Los demás se quedan pensativos analizando la situación, a excepción de un cierto tipo agua-psíquico vestido con un suéter a cuadros, era el adolescente con mas cociente intelectual de toda la región y por lo tanto una eminencia en los concursos de inteligencias.

—Pues que mal —dice el Slowking antes de darle un sorbo a su rica malteada de bayas.

—¿A qué te refieres Slow? —Devi y él tenían roces constantemente ya que tenían formas de pensar opuestas en su totalidad— estoy segura que negarme fue la mejor opción.

—Yo no lo veo así, pienso que te valiste más de los sentimientos que con el razonamiento —truena sus labios mientras mueve su dedo índice de lado a lado para denotar su decepción— hiciste muy mal, por eso siempre les he advertido que las chica no deberían tener puestos tan importantes —hace una sonrisa siniestra— ¿Por qué no lo ponemos a votación?

—Qué tontería, ¿Por qué no comprendes que está mal apoyar a esa loca? —Devora trata de que su postura quedara intacta.

—Pero ¿Qué no te acuerdas que aquí existe el libre pensamiento ante todo? —El pokémon Regio es demasiado bueno persuadiendo— en consecuencia dejémonos a la democracia —sentencia ganando la aprobación de la mayoría.

—Como quieran —Devi se cruza de brazos y acepta a regañadientes.

—Excelente —Slowking ya se imaginaba el resultado: el siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: Debido a que ya hace mucho que lei el fanfic de pokésecundaria de Ghost-Walker250 y no he releido el fanfic es muy probable que encuentren discordiancia asi que pido disculpas por eso, trataré de apegarme lo más que recuerde a ese fanfic pero en ultimas instancias mi estilo quedaria plasmada en el escrito final. Pero procurare hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Nota del autor: Quiero disculparme por dejar medio abandonado esta historia, lo que ocurre es que he esado ocupado aunado a que tengo otros fanfic en espera es que me he vuelto un poco loco por las entregas, y alli estaba yo de necio queriendo hacer capitulos largos cuando no estoy para eso ;_; lo siento por la eterna espera, asi que para agiliar esto me vere obligado a hacer los capitulos más cortos...

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


End file.
